The Dragon's Call
by The Spying Devil
Summary: Wendy has a bad day, being called not strong and too young. She finds solace at the large sakura tree in the park. Her cries call out to someone. Someone to help her. And that someone answers her call. That someone comes to Wendy's rescue. That day, not only does Wendy receive help, she gets claimed.
1. The Call

**Hi everyone. I hope you all like it. Enjoy:) R &R**

* * *

 **The Dragon's Call**

* * *

Wendy was having a bad day. A very bad day. If you were to ask how her day was going, she would give you a harsh glare before sending you away with her dragon slaying magic.

* * *

In the morning, she woke up, woke Carla up before getting ready to go to the guildhall. When she got there, she opened the doors to see a large scale fight occurring. Sweat dropping, she carefully walked around the fight. Just as she was nearing the bar where Mira was working, she felt something hit her head. When she reached up to feel it, it was soft and warm. As she brought part of the softness down, she realized it was cake. Noticing it was strawberry shortcake, she immediately panicked. Erza came over to ask whether she was okay before joining the fight to beat up the person who took her cake.

Sighing, Wendy continued to the bar. Once she got there, Mira helped her take off all the cake. After doing so, she order some pancakes and syrup with a glass of milk. Just as she went to grab her knife and fork to eat her food, a body came crashing into the bar counter. Safely getting out of the way, she watched as her precious food was squished by Elfman's body. Mira apologized to the young slayer, but Wendy growled and snatched up the glass of milk before gulping it down. After doing so, she retreated to a table in the corner of the guild and watched the events of the day pass. No one bothered to come up to her. No one probably even saw her. Not even Romeo, one of her friends, who would always come to talk with her. For the first time since Grandeeney left her, she felt alone.

A couple hours, Lucy had entered the guild and Natsu was asking whether she wanted to go on a mission. Soon Erza and Gray had been wrapped up in the job hunt and made plans to leave in two days. Wendy was waiting for them to come over and ask her to go with them. She waited. And waited. But they never came. Slightly irritated over the events that occurred that morning, she decided to approach the group.

* * *

"Ohayo Lucy-san." Wendy said as she walked over to where Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza were standing at the job board. Carla was in the process of avoiding Happy and was hiding behind the bar counter with Mira.

"Ohayo Wendy. How are you?" Lucy asked, smiling at the small dragon slayer standing beside her.

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me?" Wendy asked, hoping that Lucy said yes.

"Gomenasai. Natsu, Gray, Erza and I are going on a mission to Joya in tomorrow." Lucy replied, a small smile on her face.

"Can I join you?" Those four words caused the four older mages to shift slightly.

"Um… Wendy. I don't want to sound rude, but I don't think you're ready for this job." Erza replied, hoping she hadn't said it in a bad way. Unfortunately, Erza had.

"So you think I'm not strong enough to do it with you guys?" Wendy warbled out. Small tears were forming in her eyes. The look the four mages gave each other said all she needed.

'Does everyone in the guild think like this? That I'm not strong enough?' Wendy thought.

"Ehh. Somewhat. It is a dangerous mission. You are also very young, so we don't want you getting hurt during the mission." Lucy explained. Seeing that none of them were wavering, she nodded and wished them good luck before retreating back to the table she had been sitting at for the past couple hours.

'Am I weak? Am I worthy of bearing the mark of Fairy Tail?" Wendy's eyes were blurry, but she didn't let any tears fall. Any of the other dragon slayers would know that she was crying, and she didn't want to add on to the fact that she wasn't strong.

"Wendy, can we go somewhere else? This stupid cat is annoying me." Carla asked. Saying yes, Wendy went to Mira.

"Mira, I'm leaving to take a walk in the woods with Carla to clear. I'll come back in a bit." Wendy smiled at the she-demon.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Wendy could feel her heart pang. Did everyone think that she couldn't even handle a walk outside by herself.

"No. I can protect myself fine." Wendy replied tightly. She felt tears reappearing.

"Are you sure? I can come with you and ask someone to take my place." And it broke. Her resolve that she could become strong. Her resolve that she was a worthy mage of Fairy Tail. A worthy mage to be a dragon slayer.

"Why does everyone think that I'm weak?" Wendy said in a small voice. Mira couldn't hear, so she asked Wendy to repeat herself.

"Nothing Mira. I'll be back in a bit." Ignoring Carla's complaining in the background, she left the guild. Her eyes were flashing with tears. As she walked down the streets of Magnolia, she said hi to all the people she passed by. Coming close to a river, she decided to walk down it. An hour or so passed. Wendy didn't feel like going back to the guild. She sat on the hillside of the river and watched the sun slowly start to set.

* * *

"Wendy, why are we going by ourselves? It's going to get dark soon and people will be lurking around. We should have someone with us." Carla said.

"We'll be fine Carla. If anyone does come, I will protect you." Wendy replied, her voice firm.

"It's not me I'm worried about. What if someone kidnaps you?" Carla said, her voice slightly growing louder.

"I will be able to handle it. I have magic. Magic that Grandeeney taught me." Wendy said, smiling at the name of her dragon.

"Even so, you are still a young child. You can't take on a grown man." Carla retorted. Emotions from before began to rise in Wendy. Unnoticed by the two, the wind started to pick up the area.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Wendy said. Her voice was getting louder as the two began to fight.

"NO. I'M SAYING THAT YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON A GROWN PERSON." Her worst fear had come true. Her best friend, since she was little, didn't believe in her.

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH YOU SAY? WHAT ABOUT YOU? ALL YOU CAN DO IS FLY." Wendy's emotions were haywire. Her eyes began to get watery once more. Only this time, she was sure her tears would fall.

"AT LEAST I CAN PROTECT MYSELF BY FLYING AWAY. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU A LITTLE GIRL!" Carla yelled back.

"IF I'M A LITTLE GIRL, WHY DON'T YOU PICK A BETTER PARTNER? OBVIOUSLY, YOU CAN'T BE WITH A LITTLE GIRL THAT ISN'T STRONG." Wendy yelled.

"FINE. I WILL. AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK!" Carla yelled before taking flight and heading out of Wendy's sight. Wendy calmed down and the small tornado around her dissipated.

Seeing that she was alone, she began to walk down the dirt path to a familiar place. It was a large park. Lots of sakura trees were planted all over the place. Walking down the path, she came upon the biggest sakura tree in the park. Sitting on the ground, she leaned against the tree. Her emotions from the whole day had finally caught up to her. Curling her legs into her body, she hugged them as she began to cry out. Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks as she cried and cried.

Tears kept running down her face. Staring up at the sky, she saw the light traces of stars. And just then, she heard voices. Staying as quiet as possible while crying, she waited for the voices to pass. Only they didn't.

It was just her luck that five grown men, dressed like thugs, came upon her crying figure at the bottom of the sakura tree.

* * *

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The leader of the group said, leaning down to see Wendy's figure.

"It's a little girl." One of the others said. The group began to laugh at Wendy as she cried.

"Don't worry. You'll be in good hands." Wendy's cries got louder and louder as the men began to come closer to her. Streams of tears ran down her face, her eyes were red from crying so much. Two of the men grabbed her arms and hauled her from her fetal position on the ground.

"Now, what shall we do with you?" Wendy couldn't stop crying. She was panicking so much that her body was shaking completely. The wind around her was also picking up, however she wasn't controlling her magic properly.

'This is it. I can't do anything.' Just as one of the men was about to grab at Wendy, she smelt a new scent. As she did, a voice called out behind the burly men. Turning around, the men stared a figure. A figure they wished they hadn't crossed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it:) R &R.**


	2. The Slayer

**Here is the second chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I haven't decided the pairing for Kagome yet, so I am going to let everyone else decide. When it comes to see who her mate is, I am hoping that I can rely on your reviews. Rating will also change later on.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Now, what shall we do with you?" Wendy couldn't stop crying. She was panicking so much that her body was shaking completely. The wind around her was also picking up, however she wasn't controlling her magic properly.

'This is it. I can't do anything.' Just as one of the men was about to grab at Wendy, she smelt a new scent. As she did, a voice called out behind the burly men. Turning around, the men stared a figure. A figure they wished they hadn't crossed.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Before**

* * *

Crying. Sounds of a little girl crying. Kagome lifted her head and listened to the sound, trying to pick up where it was coming from, when she felt her soul beat erratically.

She knew. Her maternal side was coming out. This was the first time it had happened, but she knew the feeling very well. Listening carefully to the cries, she began to run as fast as she could to the location. When she reached it, she saw five thugs grabbing at a petite bluenette. Said bluenette's face was covered in tears.

Kagome growled. Her eyes began to slit, her nails began to sharpen. Small blue scales began to show on her face, creating a detailed swirl at the corners of both eyes and on her neck, creating a mark that looked like the ocean waves.

"What are you five doing there?" Kagome yelled at the men. The men turned to stared at her. The men took in her appearance. She was 18 years old. She had silver hair that reached her waist and sea blue slit eyes. She was 5 ft. 5. She wore a dark blue crop top with black shorts and black boots. On her hands, she had a couple bracelets, all black, blue and silver.

"It's none of your business wench. Wait patiently and once we're done with this ojou-chan, we'll come for you." The man's insult only infuriated her further. Looking past the men, she saw the crying figure of a small girl. Smelling the girl's scent, her eyes popped open as she realized the girl was a wind dragon slayer. A young, untrained wind dragon slayer.

Kagome's maternal instincts finally hit their roof. Growling out, she raised her hands and let her magic do the work.

"Water Dragon's Secret Art: Majestic Sea Dragon." Strands of water began to encircle Kagome and formed a large dragon.

* * *

Wendy was shell shocked, but still crying. She heard the woman in front of her very clearly.

'Another female dragon slayer. I'm not alone.' Wendy thought as she stared at the giant sea dragon the other slayer had conjured. It was crystal blue, just like the ocean. The scales and horns made the dragon look majestic and powerful.

Wendy watched as the older girl sent her dragon forth. The dragon came racing towards her and she clenched her eyes in fear, only to open them seconds later, to find all the thugs on the ground beaten up. Staring at the girl in front of her, Wendy was still shocked and scared. The girl waved her hands up again and large tendrils of water came from them. Coming towards the five thugs, the water picked up the thugs before flinging them away from her.

Once the thugs had been taken care of, the older girl began to walk towards Wendy. Wendy huddled back against the tree. Her dragon side had fully come out and she was scared. Terrified. The older girl stopped at Wendy cocked her head in confusion. The girl raised her hands and water rushed out of them once again, this time coming towards her. Wendy ducked her head in her arms and waited for the attack, only it didn't come. Cracking her eyes open, she gasped. A small dragon made of out water was staring at her. Circling around her, the dragon began to dance around creating small tendrils of water flowing after it. Wendy began to giggle at the dragon and reached out to pet it. The dragon, letting her pet it, came closer to Wendy and put his head against her hand before vanishing.

It was then, that Wendy realized that the older girl who had helped her was standing in front of her. Noticing her scales, slit eyes and slightly longer nails, she could tell that her dragon side was completely out.

'So that's what a mature female dragon will look like? Will that be me?" Wendy thought. She was shaken out of her head, when a hand was put of her head. The feeling felt so warm. The hand was stroking her hair back. Wendy looked up to see the older girl kneeling in front of her.

Smiling, the older spoke, "Hello little dragon." Her voice caused a reaction in Wendy. Wendy began to purr as she burrowed into the older girl's arms, seaking comfort. Petite arms wrapped around Wendy as the older girl sat down properly and tucked Wendy carefully into her body, before she she began to purr back, calming Wendy down. Her tears slowly stopped and she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Why did you help me?" Wendy asked as she stared at the blue eyes of her rescuer.

"Well, should I start from the beginning?" The older girl asked, smiling softly at the little slayer in her lap. Getting a nod from said girl, the older girl began to explain.

"Just like you, I am a dragon slayer. I am sure you could tell." The older girl felt Wendy nod against her chest.

"It's a maternal feeling. When a female dragon comes of age when she begins to have hatchlings, they become protective over their hatchlings. No one is able to escape the wrath of a female dragon protecting it's hatchlings, not even her mate. My dragon told me that the only way a female dragon will go back to normal is when the threat harming her hatchlings is gone." The older girl continued to stroke Wendy's hair, feeling slight rumbles from Wendy on her chest.

"I heard your cries, musume. I could tell, from my body's reaction to your cries, that my dragon claimed you as it's daughter. So, naturally, I accepted it and let my dragon lead me here." The older girl finished. Wendy felt her heart beat as the older girl claimed her as her daughter.

"Why choose me though? I'm just a weak slayer." Wendy started but was stopped by a purr from the older girl.

"You're not a weak slayer. You haven't been trained. Your dragon left you when you were young and didn't have enough time to help you. Don't ever think you are weak. You are strong, beautiful girl, musume. I have seen your battles." The older girl replied.

Wendy purred to the older girl as she pushed closer in to her body, pushing her face into the older girl's chest and wrapping her arms around her.

"Musume, are you alright?" The older girl asked. Wendy felt so warm in the older girl's embrace. Knowing it's human side was okay with the older girl; Wendy's dragon side receded.

"Yes." Seeing that the girl her dragon claimed was all right, her dragon side was contempt and resided back.

"What's your name?" The older girl smiled.

"Kagome. Kagome Taisho. And I believe yours is Wendy Marvel, am I correct?" Wendy nodded.

"You're water dragon slayer, right? I saw your magic. It is so pretty." Wendy felt better. felt safe in Kagome's arms. Looking up at her, Wendy smiled.

"Yes. And as for you, I know you are a wind dragon slayer." Kagome replied. She looked down at Wendy's brown eyes that were staring up at her.

"I am." Wendy replied. Kagome could feel a shift in emotions in Wendy and gently lifted her head up.

"Wendy, why were you crying out here so late?" Kagome asked gently, easing the girl's fears.

"I've had a bad day. I got cake in my head, my breakfast was ruined, no one wanted to talk to me, my older nakama said I wasn't strong or old enough to go on a mission with them and my exceed, Carla, said that I should take someone with me when I go on a walk to protect me. Does everyone think I'm weak?" Wendy warbled out.

"Wendy, you're not weak. You know you aren't weak. Like I said before, I have seen you fight. And you are strong and powerful. All you need to do is train your senses and magic." Kagome let a loud purr out, reassuring Wendy.

* * *

"Mama~"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Choose who you want Kagome paired with and review.**


	3. The Claiming

**Hi. Hope you like my chapter. Make sure to review about who you want Kagome paired with. Enjoy. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

Kagome let a loud purr out, reassuring Wendy.

"Mama~"

* * *

Wendy felt the words come out of her mouth, before she could stop them.

"I'm sorry. It just felt like I was with Grandeeney again, only a human parent instead. Your scent is so calming: vanilla and roses, with a hint of seawater. And your purrs make me want to just cuddle up with you." Wendy began to stutter, when she was caught off guard by a small kiss on her forehead. Looking up, she saw Kagome staring down at her.

"Wendy, my dragon claimed you as its child. You are my family. You may call me what ever you like, musume." Wendy nuzzled her head into Kagome's neck, replying to the older girl's question.

"Okay, Mama." Wendy smiled. She slowly stood up and waited for Kagome to stand up as well before the both of them decided to walk into the town. The town was lit up. Stores were open. Louds voices were heard from inside stores and people outside. Light music filled the small town.

"Wendy, do you want to get something to eat before we go find your friends?" Kagome asked Wendy.

"Hai." The two walked down the street until they found a popular store that smelled good. Walking in, they were seated at a table on the second floor with a nice town view.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she let Wendy look through the menu.

"Um. Can I get a salad and fries? Oh, and some milk." Nodding, Kagome called over one of the waitresses.

"Hi, my name is Sango. What can I get for you two today?" The brunette cheerfully smiled at the two.

"My daughter would like a salad, some friends and a glass of milk. I'll take the special and a glass of red wine please." Smiling, the waitress walked away to get their meals. Meanwhile, Kagome wanted to talk to Wendy about her friends.

"Wendy, what are you friends like?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. They are very loud and like to pick fights with each other. They are mostly boys. And the girls like to give me big hugs and talk with me. But they all talk about older things like boys and um… that kind of stuff." Wendy blushed at the end.

"It's okay, musume. I understand. Seems like all your friends are older than you. Do you have any that are the same age?" Kagome asked.

"Only one. His name is Romeo. He is a fire mage." Wendy explained. Kagome listened as Wendy told her all about their adventures in their guild.

"He sounds like a nice friend." When Kagome saw Wendy's depressed look, she asked what was wrong.

"He didn't talk to me at all today." Wendy said in a dejected voice.

"I think you may be misunderstood here. Where you in your normal spot in your guild? Did you call him over?" Wendy shook her head.

"Maybe he couldn't see you so he decided to come back later to see if you were around." Wendy's mood got better and she thanked Kagome for helping her with her problem. Soon, their dinner had arrived and they began to eat.

"Mama, what was your dragon's name?" Wendy asked. Kagome wiped her mouth with her napkin before setting it down.

"Taisho. He looks similar to the dragon you saw earlier. His scales were ranging from white to dark blue. He had white horns and white claws. His eyes were a dark blue color. He was a grouchy dragon. He liked to make fun of me, play jokes. His training was very harsh. But he was also a cuddler, like you. He would be patient with me and he loved me like I love him." Kagome explained. After she did, Wendy began to talk about her dragon and their time together.

"Why did they leave?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know Wendy. What I do know is that they loved us, so it wasn't an easy choice to leave." Kagome replied.

"Do you think we'll ever find them?" Wendy said, drinking her milk. She had finished eating her dinner.

"I'm sure we'll find them one day." Kagome said. She grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip of it before staring out the window at the town.

"Wendy, do you want to head back to your friends now? I'm sure they're worried sick about you?" Kagome asked as the two walked out of the restaurant. Wendy didn't reply. She didn't want to go back. Not just yet.

"Can I stay with you for the night?" Wendy huddled into the comforting body of Kagome.

"Sure. Tomorrow, we'll go find you friends, okay." Kagome said. Wendy nodded. As the two walked the streets towards the hotel, Wendy stopped at some of the stands staring at the things on sale. One of them caught her eye. It was a silver dragon necklace. The dragon was curled around a light blue stone.

"Pretty." Wendy said as she looked at the necklace. Knowing that she couldn't get it because she had no money with her, she moved on to the other stands, Kagome following behind.

The pair continued to look at the stands on the side of the road. Wendy would constantly point out different things that look nice and Kagome would reply.

"Mama, are we close to the hotel yet?" Wendy asked. She was currently snuggled into Kagome's side, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Almost there." Kagome and Wendy continued to walk for a couple minutes before they stopped at a tall building. The hotel was called Sakura's Dreams.

* * *

"Hello. How can I help you today?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Hi. Could I get a room out for two? Just one bed please." Kagome asked. Wendy decided she was going to look around the lobby of the hotel at the many glass artifacts and fish bowls.

"Here you go. You are in Room 200. Enjoy your stay." Nodding, Kagome called Wendy over before they headed up to their room. Once they got up there, Kagome let Wendy use the key to unlock the room before walking in.

The room was large. It had a queen-sized bed in the middle. To the right of the bed, there was a desk and chair. Attached to the room was a large bathroom and closet. On the left side of the bed, there was a dark blue couch that sat in front of a window.

"Do you want to take a shower and get clean? I can get you some clothes." Kagome asked Wendy.

"Yes please." Kagome walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, making sure it was warm, before coming back to the room.

"Mama, how are you going to get me new clothes? I only have these ones." Wendy said, pointing to the pink and white dress she was wearing.

"Here. I got this for you earlier." Kagome grabbed the bag off her back and place it on the couch before sitting down. Wendy sat down next to her and waited.

"Here you go. I thought you would like this." Kagome took out the outfit. Wendy gasped as she took the dress from Kagome. It was beautiful. The dress started off white at the top and shaded down to dark blue at the bottom. It had straps that wrapped around the neck. What Wendy loved even more were the small silver dragons that had been sewn onto the dress. Along with the dress, Kagome gave her a small packet. Opening it, Wendy saw the dragon necklace that she had been eying at the stands.

"Arigato Mama." Kagome purred at Wendy before grabbing Wendy in her hold. Wendy began to act like a child now. She burrowed into Kagome's hold, searching for warmth. Her head was nuzzling Kagome's chin as a sign of thank you.

"Let's go have a shower, shall we." The two girls walked into the bathroom. Leaving their clothes on the sink top, Kagome and Wendy got into the warm tub. Kagome turned the water off since the water was close to the top of the tub.

"Mama, not that I mind, but why are we taking a bath together?" Wendy asked. Kagome took a bottle from the side and squirted shampoo into her hands before gently massaging it into Wendy's hair, making her purr.

"When a female dragon claims a hatchling as her child, there are two things she looks for. One is whether the hatching smells like her and two whether they look like her. That is how a female dragon knows it is her child." Kagome said. Letting Wendy wash the shampoo off, she grabbed the conditioner and waited for her to resurface.

"Since I didn't give birth to you, my dragon needs to place its mark on you. What it will do is once your scent has been cleansed, the dragon scent marks you by rubbing on your neck and sending her scent onto you. After that, it will place its mark somewhere on your body, to claim you as its daughter." Kagome explained. Wendy dunked her head under the water to get the conditioner out of her hair.

"So after you scent mark me and formally claim me, I will be your daughter." Wendy crawled into Kagome's lap.

"Yep. Then you will be all mine." Kagome said, nuzzling the younger slayer on her neck. The two girls quickly finished bathing before stepping out. Wendy changed into her dress and left her necklace on the desk. Kagome got changed into an outfit she had picked out in the town. It was a black crop top that had ocean patterns and white shorts.

"Wendy, I am going to finish the bonding okay. I need for you to get on the bed for me." Wendy obeyed Kagome and relaxed on the bed. Kagome got into the bed next to her.

"My dragon will emerge. If you see it, don't be scared, okay?" Wendy nodded. Purring, Kagome began to nuzzle Wendy on the neck, getting a response from Wendy.

"Here we go."

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. R &R:)**


	4. The Dragon

**Hey everyone. I hope you like my new story so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Wendy, I am going to finish the bonding okay. I need for you to get on the bed for me." Wendy obeyed Kagome and relaxed on the bed. Kagome got into the bed next to her.

"My dragon will emerge. If you see it, don't be scared, okay?" Wendy nodded. Purring, Kagome began to nuzzle Wendy on the neck, getting a response from Wendy.

"Here we go."

* * *

Wendy watched as her to-be mother's eyes began to slit. An ocean wave pattern of scales grew on her neck and small detailed curls were at the corners of her eyes.

Kagome picked up one of her hands and ran it across Wendy's cheek before bending her head down. Pushing her nose into Wendy's neck, Kagome's dragon began to scent mark Wendy. Sending her magic through small waves of power, she let it settle on Wendy.

Wendy felt Kagome on her neck. Just as she was going to ask what she was doing, she felt small bursts of magic rushing over her. Breathing in deep, she could smell Kagome's magic and natural scent as it covered her.

Kagome began to run her nose along Wendy's neck. Wendy's instincts came into play as she tilted her neck, baring it to her Alpha, in this case, mother. Purring, Kagome accepted it. After Kagome was content that Wendy was covered in her scent permanently, she pulled back.

" _I will have to mark you with my sign. Do you have a specific place you would like it?"_ Kagome's dragon called out.

"Can I have your mark on my shoulder? So when I wear a dress, everyone can see it?" Wendy asked.

" _Very well. Stay very still. This may slightly hurt."_ Kagome moved her body over to Wendy's left side. Sticking her tongue out, Kagome began to numb the shoulder to make the marking less painful. Once she felt that it was good, she purred at Wendy before biting into Wendy's shoulder, sending her dragon's magic into the bite. Wendy flinched at the bite, but began to relax when she felt Kagome licking the bite mark.

" _Musume."_ Kagome said, her voice sending shivers down Wendy's spine.

"Mama~" Wendy called back. Kagome felt it. She felt the bond between herself and her new daughter. Seeing that her mark was on her daughter, Kagome's dragon receded into her mind.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Kagome asked. She propped her body up on her elbow.

"I'm fine Mama. My shoulder still feels weird." Wendy replied.

"It should. Your body is trying to adapt my magic into yours so that my mark is permanent. By morning, it should be all good." Kagome said. Noticing Wendy yawn, she checked the time. It was 11 o'clock.

"It's getting late. Why don't you sleep and tomorrow we can talk more about my marking you, okay?" Feeling Wendy nod, Kagome slipped out of bed, turned the lights off before getting back in. Pulling the covers over her and Wendy, she laid her head on her pillow. Wrapping her arms around Wendy, Kagome pulled her into her grasp. Wendy breathed in, smelling the scent of her mother, before falling into a relaxing sleep.

"Oyasumi Musume." Kagome said, brushing her lips over Wendy's mark before falling asleep herself.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **8:00**

 **Fairy Tail Dorms**

* * *

"Mmm." Carla yawned, waking up. Looking around, she noticed that she was in her room. The room she shared with Wendy. Turning to face Wendy, she did a double take.

"Wendy?" Staring at the empty bed, Carla

began to panic. Flying around the room, she began to call out to Wendy. No answer. She searched the rest of the building. No answer. Her only choice was to go get help. Flying up to the top floor, she went across the hall to where Erza's gigantic room was.

"Erza. I need you help. Its Wendy. She's missing." At the last two words, Erza's door slammed open, barly missing Carla.

"Wendy's missing? Are you sure? Is she in the building?" Erza asked. She was dressed in dark blue pajamas.

"I checked everywhere. She's not here." Carla said. Erza requipped into her Heart Kruez armor.

"I'll get Cana. You get the other girls and head down to Fairy Tail." The two went their separate ways and were soon bringing a large group of girls together at Fairy Tail.

"Minna. Wendy is missing. We had a fight when we went on a walk and she hasn't returned to her room. Please help me find her." Carla said, bowing to all the mages present.

"Of course. Where was the last time you saw her?" Mirajane asked.

"By the Jade River at the edge of town." Mirajane took action. Splitting the mages into groups, the whole of Fairy Tail began to search for their little dragon slayer.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **In Sakura's Dreams**

* * *

Kagome's eyes scrunched together as the rays of sunlight hit her face. Cracking her eyes open, she was staring at the top of a mop of blue hair. Looking down, she smiled. Sleeping peacefully, Wendy was buried in Kagome's grip. Wendy's head was against Kagome's chest, her arms holding onto Kagome's shirt. Her legs entangled with Kagome's legs.

Knowing it was time to wake up, she began to brush her fingers against Wendy's nose.

"Wendy, time to wake up." Wendy grumbled, shaking her head.

"Musume, it's morning." Grumbling, Wendy opened her eyes. Yawning, she sat up and stretched before taking a look at her surroundings. Memories of last night popped into her head and she remembered.

"Ohayo Mama~" Wendy said. Kagome grinned as she sat up. The two girls headed to the bathroom, one brushing their teeth while the other showered quickly. Once they had done both, they changed clothes. Wendy decided to keep her dragon dress and necklace on while Kagome changed back into the clothes she wore the day before.

"We should go find your friends before they send out search parties looking for you." Kagome said as she put the extra clothes and necessities in her bag before putting it on her back.

"Mama, can you tell me more about the marking? Like how you knew to mark me once you found I was your daughter?" Wendy asked as the two left the room and headed down the stairs towards the exit.

* * *

"Female dragons are very protective over their hatchlings. Along with this, comes their instincts to claim their hatchlings at birth. When a hatchling is born, the mother's instincts make her want to claim the child as her own before anyone else does. It is to ensure that her hatchling recognizes her as its mother and not anyone else. Same thing with us dragon slayers. When my dragon claimed you when it heard your cry, it's instincts to claim you came forth. Just like with female dragons, my dragon is ensuring that her claimed daughter recognizes me as their mother. My dragon's instincts will then push for a mark on you, to officially claim you." Kagome explained. She checked out of the hotel and the two set off to find Wendy's friends and family.

"As I said last night, when a slayer marks their claimed child, there are two things. A scent marking and a physical marking. My scent needs to be engraved on you, so everyone dragon slayer and creature knows that you are my daughter. The physical marking is another form of claiming. It is a form of protection, letting others know that you are under my protection." Kagome finished.

"Oh. That makes sense. But what if it's someone you love? Like when I want a dad?" Wendy asked. Kagome blushed slightly at the prospect before explaining.

"Your partner in life is called your mate. Your soul mate. When you find this person, after getting to know them, the male asks permission from the female to court them. If she says no, he has two choices: either find a new mate or pursue the same one. When the female says yes, the pair begins to court, otherwise known as dating. When the pair are very comfortable in each other, they will get a sign from their dragon, when it feels that their human is ready to mate." Kagome explained.

"And then what happens?" Wendy asked.

"That will be a story for when you are older. This is something that most older girls like to talk a lot about." Wendy sent Kagome a puzzled face before blushing bright red and shaking her head.

"Don't tell me now." Wendy said, shaking her head side to side. Kagome giggled. The two continued to walk down the streets, Wendy leading Kagome towards her home.

"Remember how I said I have a lot of older friends? Well, this is why." Wendy said, gesturing at the large building ahead of the two. Kagome stared up at the building, reading the name on the wall.

 _Fairy Tail_

"You're in a guild?" Kagome said, staring at the towering building in front of her.

"I was originally in Cait Shelter, but it was disbanded and Fairy Tail picked me up after that. I've been with them ever since." Wendy smilied at the memories.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"I can smell Wendy. But something is different about her." Natsu said. Said person had been woken up by Lisanna and Erza barging into his house, demanding him to help them look for Wendy.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked. She and Lisanna had been following Natsu around town as he went after Wendy's scent.

"Before, she smelled like fresh grass, mint and her dragon. Now, her scent smells like fresh grass and her dragon, but there is also a hint of sea water around her." Natsu stopped moving, catching on to another scent.

"What is it Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Someone else is with her." Thinking that it was a bad person, they continued to track Wendy's scent at a faster pace and it began to lead them right back to their guild. Just when they entered the clearing in front of their guild, they saw a lot of their friends and family coming to the same area from other directions.

"She's in there." Gajeel said. Everyone stared at the wooden doors of their guild. Erza, not in the mood to joke around, slammed the doors open and walked inside to see that there were still a couple people in the guild. And there was the person they had all been looking for all along.

Sitting at the bar was Wendy, eating a plate of pancakes and syrup. She wore a dress that shaded from white to dark blue. The dragon embroidery was done in silver. But this wasn't what caught Erza's glare.

The person sitting next to them did.

* * *

 **Finally Fairy Tail has met Kagome. The real interaction begins next chapter. Look forward to it. Keep reviewing on your pairings because the most wanted pairing is what I will use.**


	5. The Roar

**Hello everyone. It's taken me so long to write this chapter because of tests so sorry. Hope you like the chapter. The following pairings are the top five. Please review your choice of the four below:**

 **Laxus – 14**

 **Natsu – 6**

 **Gajeel – 5**

 **Gray, Sting– 3**

 _Italics –_ **Dragon slayer's dragon speaking**

* * *

 **Previously**

* * *

Everyone stared at the wooden doors of their guild. Erza, not in the mood to joke around, slammed the doors open and walked inside to see that there were still a couple people in the guild. And there was the person they had all been looking for all along.

Sitting at the bar was Wendy, eating a plate of pancakes and syrup. She wore a dress that shaded from white to dark blue. The dragon embroidery was done in silver. But this wasn't what caught Erza's glare.

The person sitting next to them did.

* * *

"I can smell faint tears from Wendy. I wonder what happened." Natsu said, oblivious to Erza's darkening aura. As Erza walked into the guild, her magic was creating a red aura around her. The rest of the guild followed behind and stood, waiting for the commotion to start.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Erza asked, walking closer to the younger slayer.

"Oh, Erza-san. Yes, I'm fine." Wendy turned around and said. Erza nodded before turning her attention to the figure sitting next to Wendy. Conjuring a sword with her magic, Erza pointed it at the unknown figure. Wendy gasped and turned to the figure, fear swimming in her eyes.

"Who are you and what did you make Wendy cry?" Erza commanded an answer from the figure. The figure, realizing that she was being talked to, turned around and stared at the sword in her face.

"Oh, I didn't know Fairy Tail mages had such mad manners." The figure said cockily. Erza took the time to look at the figure. She had straight silver hair that fell down to her waist and sea blue eyes. She was pale in complexion and had plump rosy lips.

"I will ask again, who are you and why did you make Wendy cry?" Erza's glare hardened on the girl in front of her.

"Tch. I'm Kagome. Kagome Taisho." The figure, Kagome, stated, standing up from her seat and directly facing Erza.

"And if I'm not mistaken, aren't you the one who made her cry, Erza." Kagome said, drawling Erza's name out, further irritating the red head.

"What are you talking about? I would never make Wendy cry. Wendy, back away from her." Kagome's dragon stirred inside.

* * *

' _How dare that bitch tell us to move from our hatchling. I should kill her.'_ Kagome's dragon thought, sending the message to Kagome.

* * *

"She's not a bad person, Erza." Wendy got up and stood next to Kagome.

"Wendy, I won't ask again. Please come over here." Erza said, her voice short and clipped. Natsu and Gajeel walked up and stood by Erza, examining the stranger. Meanwhile, Wendy and Kagome were having a silent conversation.

'Should I go?' Wendy stared into Kagome's eyes, silently asking her the question

'They are your friends. You choose. If they lay a hand on you, I won't hold back.' Kagome replied back with a short nod. Making her decision, Wendy hesitantly stepped towards her guild mates, who gathered her in a group.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you get lost?"

"We were so worried." Questions were thrown at Wendy as she tried her best to answer them without telling her guild mates too much. Meanwhile, a certain lightning slayer and his team had exited his room on the second floor of the guild and heard the commotion. Rushing towards the balcony over the first floor of the guild, they took in the situation.

"Why didn't you come back to the guild?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to take a walk. I just needed some space." Wendy replied.

"You should have taken someone with you. We got worried when Carla came back by herself." Another guild member called out.

"I didn't want anyone else with me. Besides, I was fine." Wendy said. It was pointless. Despite what Kagome had told her, she felt weak and unworthy.

"You still should have gone with someone. What if you had been taken away? Who would have been there to protect you?" Erza stated.

"I can. I can protect myself. I am, after all, a dragon slayer." Wendy said.

"Yes, you are a dragon slayer. But you are still just a little girl. You can't protect yourself from adults. Remember Brain?" Lucy said, before holding her hands against her mouth, her eyes in shock. Wendy's eyes grew wide as she remembered the events of Oracion Seis.

"Gomen Wendy. I didn't mean it." Lucy said in a soft, apologizing voice. A loud growl penetrated the silence, scaring Lucy and the other guild members. Wendy backed away from Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages until she was standing between her guild mates and Kagome. Her arms were wrapped around herself in protection; her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Wendy, I didn't mean to." Lucy apologized again. She walked closer to Wendy to give the girl a hug, when she was shoved away by Kagome.

"Back off bitch." Kagome snarled, wrapping one arm around Wendy, the other ready to claw at Lucy. Her eyes were growing darker in color.

"What is with you? I'm trying to say sorry to Wendy." Lucy yelled back. The guild was getting riled up, all wanting to protect their youngest dragon slayer from the stranger.

"You already did my dear. Does it look like Wendy accepts it?" Kagome drawled out, her gaze penetrating Lucy's.

"Be quiet. You're just a stranger who brought Wendy back. Don't ask so rude to Lucy." Erza screamed. Wendy covered her ears, blocking the screaming.

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do Titania _._ " Kagome hissed back. Erza transformed into her samurai outfit. She had bandages wrapped around her chest and long red baggy pants that reached her feet. In her right hand was her katana.

"Wendy, come over here now. She's dangerous." Wendy whimpered, pushing her body into Kagome's form.

"Back off Titania." Erza didn't budge. Kagome growled out, getting the attention of the two first generation dragon slayers.

"Erza, you should back away." Natsu said. Some of his guild mates turned to look at him in confusion but were shocked by his appearance. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. Looking to his side, they saw that Gajeel's eyes were wide open, trained on the silver haired girl in front of Erza.

"Urusai Natsu. Wendy is being tricked." Erza said, holding her katana in one hand, walking towards Kagome and Wendy.

"Erza, don't do it. You should probably stay away." Gajeel said. Both he and Natsu could tell what that growl was. But Erza didn't listen. Getting closer to Kgaome and Wendy, Erza moved with the speed of lightning and grabbed Wendy from beind Kagome and passed her along to Cana and the other guild members.

* * *

Kagome watched Wendy among her guild mates. The young girl looked calm and very composed, but Kagome wasn't fooled. Looking carefully, she could see small tears gathering in Wendy's frantic eyes. And she snapped.

* * *

Erza was shocked from the change in her aura. Slightly backing up, she watched with cautious eyes. Kagome's magic power began to slightly seep out, her eyes began to slit, her fangs grew slightly larger and her nails began to sharpen. Small sea blue/green scales grew in swirls at the corner of her eyes and made a pattern of an ocean wave on her neck.

" _Back off bitch. And hand over my hatchling."_ Kagome said, her eyes glaring at Erza, who was staring in shock.

"Erza, give Wendy over now." Natsu yelled at Erza. Behind them, the rest of the guild stared at the commotion, specifically at Kagome.

"Why should I? This woman is dangerous." Erza yelled back as she lunged forward, her katana swinging in an arc. Kagome dodged the blade and leapt a foot away.

" _Call her off. Or I will do so myself."_ Kagome snarled to Natsu and Gajeel, her pointy fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Erza, I am telling you to back away from her, now." Natsu screamed, hoping that for once in her life, Erza would stop jumping to conclusions so quickly. Erza, not listening to what Natsu was saying, summoned another katana and swung her swords at kagome.

"Stop. Don't hurt her." Wendy screamed, running away from her guild mates towards Kagome.

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped for Kagome. She saw drops of blood flying in the air before hitting her face. In front of her, she saw Wendy turning around and giving her a painful smile before dropping to the ground, unconscious.

Kagome stared in shock and fear as she saw Wendy fall down. Her new dress had cuts on it and was turning a crimson shade of red very quickly. Gasps spread through hall and Erza froze before staring at Wendy's bloodied form on the ground.

" _HOW DARE YOU!"_ Kagome screamed at Erza, who was staring shocked at Wendy's form. Dropping to the ground, Kagome spread both her hands over Wendy's cuts.

"Water Dragon Slayer's Spiritual Cleanse" Kagome whispered. Her magic began to pour over Wendy's cuts, slowly healing them. The blood disappeared from Wendy's clothes and a couple seconds later her eyes opened. Kagome purred, letting her fingers slide down the bridge of Wendy's nose before telling her to sleep.

"Wendy, go to the slayer over there." Kagome ordered and Wendy nodded. Helping her up, Kagome pressed a small kiss on Wendy's forehead before nudging her in Natsu's direction. Wendy quickly made her way to Natsu and was enveloped by his strong arms as he kept her safe in his grasp.

"You heard that right?" Gajeel asked, staring at Kagome.

"Yeah. She's one of us." Natsu replied. The both of them were still in shock at the fact that another female dragon slayer, a mature female dragon slayer actually existed.

" _You dare hurt Wendy. I gave you your chance, Titania. Now, it's my turn."_ Kagome's grin turned feral. Sucking in a deep breath, she called out.

"Water Dragon Slayer's Roar!"

* * *

 **Finally. They know. What will happen next? Will the two girls fight or will Master Makarov stop the fight? Keep reviewing your pairings.**


	6. The Fight

**Sorry it took so long to update. Lots of homework and projects to do. Please review below for Kagome's pairing. If you like another pairing, do review who it is :)**

 **Gajeel – 23**

 **Laxus – 17**

 **Natsu – 9**

 **Rouge – 7**

 **Sting – 5**

 **Gray – 4**

 **Cobra – 3**

* * *

 **Previously**

"You heard that right?" Gajeel asked, staring at Kagome.

"Yeah. She's one of us." Natsu replied. The both of them were still in shock at the fact that another female dragon slayer, a mature female dragon slayer actually existed.

" _You dare hurt Wendy. I gave you your chance, Titania. Now, it's my turn."_ Kagome's grin turned feral. Sucking in a deep breath, she called out.

"Water Dragon Slayer's Roar!"

* * *

Erza was barely able to get out of the way of Kagome's attack. Many of the guild members stared in shock at the female girl.

"She's a dragon slayer…"

"Another female…" Whispers among the guild spread.

"Water Dragon Slayer's Claw" Everyone in the guild ran for cover as the two females fought in the center.

Erza blocked Kagome's attack with her sword. The two were battling for power. Erza was on the ground, blocking Kagome, while Kagome was pushing down on Erza. The two girls clashed many times, leaving painful bruises on both.

" _Give up Titania."_ Kagome hissed after sending a barrage of water attacks at Erza.

"Never. I am a Fairy Tail mage. I will never give up." Erza said.

"Moon Strike." Erza slashed her sword, nicking Kagome slightly on the arm. The tension between the two girls was rising and the fight was getting deadlier. Bets among the Fairy Tail guild members were being placed as the fight progressed.

" _Water Dragon Slayer's Claw."_ Kagome sent a barrage of water blades at Erza

"Damn it." Erza said, staggering back. Kagome got a direct hit on Erza's side with her attack.

"You bitch." Erza screamed. Transforming into her flame empress armor, she swung her sword, sending shots of fire at Kagome. Kagome, seeing them coming at her, dodged each one before running at Erza.

"By the gods of the sea…." Kagome started chanting. As she did, she moved her hands in a circular motion.

"And the spirits of the wind…" Erza glared at Kagome, waiting her next move.

"Honor thy blade…" Swirls of water formed in Kagome's hands, forming twin daggers. Each sword was silver, with light blue ocean markings on the sides. The handles were wrapped in cloth, the ends hanging off the side.

"Water Dragon Slayer's Demonic Blades" Kagome finally stated. Holding both her daggers in front of her, she ran towards Erza. Erza, summoning another sword charged at Kagome, both preparing to end this fight with one. Just as they were about to, a large hand appeared above them and crushed them down.

The guild members turned around to see their guild master standing in the doorway with Mirajane next to him.

"What is going on, brats? I can't go away and come back to see no damage can I?" Makarov yelled, walking into the hall, followed by Mirajane. Mirajane took a look at the two girls on the ground before gasping, staring at one of them in particular. No one noticed this, except for Lisanna and Elfman, who were worried about their sister's reaction to the stranger.

"Somebody explain what happened." In an instant, Natsu and and Gajeel began to rattle of the epic tale to Makarov, forgetting to tell him some important details. Once they had finished, Makarov turned to the two girls still lying on the floor unconscious.

"Take those two up to the infirmary. When either one wakes up, send them to my office." Makarov said before walking up the stairs to his office.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **2 Hours**

* * *

A soft moan was heard from one of the beds. Mirajane, the one in charge of watching over them, heard it and walked over the bedside of the awakening girl. Staring down at her, Mirijane watched as sea blue eyes came into contact with hers.

"Is that you, Mira?" Kagome said in a quiet voice, her head still dizzy.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Mirajane said, sitting beside Kagome on the bed. Kagome clenched her eyes before opening them again and rubbed them before sitting up.

"I feel fine. Where am I?" Kagome asked, looking around the room, using her nose to sniff out any familiar scents.

"You're in the guild infirmary. Both you and Erza fell unconscious after Master slammed his hand down on you." Mira answered. Grabbing the glass of water on the side table, Mira handed it to Kagome.

"Master wants to talk to you. Want me to give you a couple of minutes or would you like to go now?" Mirajane asked.

"Now is fine. I'm all good." Mirajane stood up, Kagome following her actions and the two girls headed out of the infirmary to Makarov's office. Surprisingly, the two of them bumped into none of the other guild members on their way upstairs. Once they got there, Mirajane knocked on the door before opening it. Walking inside, Mirajane beckoned Kagome inside before shutting the door behind her.

"Please take a seat." Kagome stared at the short guild master. Deciding to hear him out, she obeyed him and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Setting down the papers in his hands, he stared at the girl in front of him. She had long silver locks of hair that fell to her waist, sea blue eyes. In other words, she looked very similar to Mirajane. Deciding to ask her about that later, he began to talk.

* * *

"I am Makarov Dreyar, the third Master of Fairy Tail. What is your name, child?" Makarov asked.

"Kagome Taisho." Kagome replied. Mirajane was watching the conversation happen from beside Makarov.

"What business do you have with our guild?" Marakov asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I believe you have been told of what happened in the guild earlier?" Kagome received a nod from Makarov.

"You probably already know that I am a dragon slayer. Specifically a water dragon slayer. Last night, I was passing through Magnolia when I heard cries. My inner dragon emerged, deciding to answer the calls of the child. When I arrived at the scene, I saw one of your guild members, Wendy, surrounded by a gang of thugs. Dispatching them, I made sure that she was alright before talking to her." Kagome explained, the memories of last night flowing through her head.

"I told her that my inner dragon had claimed her as my daughter. She, being a dragon slayer, agreed to my claim. Once she was calm and settled from the incident before, I took her out to eat dinner and get to know her better. She said that she wanted to spend the night with me and so we stayed the night at a near by hotel. I then explained the ritual of claiming a non-blood related child and she agreed to it."

"From that ritual, she has my dragon's mark on her left shoulder, a large ocean wave, and my scent is permanently engraved in hers. This morning, Wendy decided that she wanted to head to her guild, this one. And so we did. When we got there, it was fairly empty. We had just settled at the bar to get some breakfast. And from there on, you probably know what happened." Kagome finished.

Makarov was silent for a couple minutes, pondering over all the information that he had heard.

"I can not thank you enough for helping one of my children. How can I repay you?" Makarov asked.

Kagome shook her head in denial before replying, "I don't need anything. Claiming Wendy as my daughter is enough."

"Very well." Makarov replied. Mirajane sighed in relief. At first she had thought things wouldn't end peacefully. Luckily for her, they did.

"Would you like to join our guild?" Kagome's eyes grew wide as she stared at the guild master in front of her.

"Why would you want me in your guild? I got into a fight with one of your guild members and caused a lot of damage." Kagome said, her eyes showing signs of disbelief.

"My dear, fighting is a natural occurrence in this guild. As for why, Wendy is a member of our guild. If she accepted your claim on her, doesn't that mean that you are not a bad person. Besides, you do want to stay with Wendy, don't you?" Kagome thought about the words Makarov had just said.

"Of course I do." Kagome replied. Makarov raised his eyebrow, as if questioning her lack of an answer.

"Fine. I will join Fairy Tail." Mirajane squealed with glee. Unable to control herself, she threw herself at Kagome and began to smother the girl with her demonic hug.

"Mira, I can't breathe." Seeing Kagome's pale state, Mirajane released the poor girl before apologizing.

"Out of curiosity…" The two girls turned their heads to face Makarov.

"Are you related to the Strauss family?" Makarov asked. Mirajane hadn't replied, wondering how she was to explain their relationship. Seeing that Mirajane hadn't said anything, Kagome decided to answer.

"I am their cousin, but I am also their eldest sister." Makarov was confused.

"How is that, if I may ask?" Makarov asked, gently treading, making sure not step on a landmine.

"Mirajane and I were close growing up, us being born around the same time, me being the oldest. Two years after I was born, my father had come down with a disease from a mission he went on. No one could figure out what was wrong with him, not even the best doctors. He passed away a year later. My mother thought it would be best to live with her brother and his wife."

"I remember getting all my belongings packed before leaving our house in a carriage. Half way into the trip, thugs ambushed our carriage. My mother told me to run and so I did. Hearing gunshots, I assumed my mother had been killed and that they were after me. I soon came across a cave and ran into it, hoping that the thugs wouldn't find me. That was when I met my dragon, Taisho."

"In 777, when all the dragons left, I decided to search for my remaining family members. I tracked down my parents' graves and visited them on their death anniversary. Luckily for me, I bumped into Mira, who decided that she was going to adopt me into the Strauss family." Kagome finished. Makarov was balling his eyes out. Panicking, Kagome asked if he was all right.

"I'm fine my dear. That was a said story, with a happy ending." Makarov said. Digging into one of his desk compartments, he pulled out a stamp, the guild stamp.

"Mirajane…" Mirajane went forward and took the stamp from Makarov, who had gotten off his seat and stood on his desk.

"Nee-sama, what color do you want your stamp to be and where?" Mirajane asked. Kagome thought about all the different places she could have her stamp and the color.

"I want it navy blue, on the left side of my stomach." Mirajane switched the color to navy blue before pressing down on Kagome's skin. When Mirajane lifted the stamp, Kagome saw the navy blue color of her Fairy Tail mark on her skin.

"Thanks, Mira." Kagome grinned at Mirajane, who smiled back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Main Hall of Guild**

* * *

"Wendy, do you know that person that was just fighting with Erza?" Levy asked.

"Of course. She's Kagome." Wendy replied. The girls were shouting question after question, determined to figure out who that woman was and why she made Wendy cry.

Wendy, on the other hand, wanted to get away from the rampaging girls. Seeing an opening, she ran out of the group and over to Gajeel, who was sitting in the corner with Lily.

"She claimed you, didn't she?" Gajeel asked the petite dragon slayer who had joined him.

"Hai." Wendy replied, knowing that he knew all about it already.

"Did she tell you about the ritual you did and why her dragon claimed you?" Gajeel asked while eating chunks of metal scraps.

"Hai. She explained it last night over dinner and when we got to the hotel." Wendy explained.

"Metalicana told me once that when a female dragon claims a un-related hatchling, they go through different steps. The first is the female dragon's call to the hatchling's inner dragon, to show her love. The second is through a gift, to show her wealth. And the last is her past, to show her trust in you. Since your scent has hers as well and her dragon's mark is on your left shoulder, she completed the steps." Wendy was shocked. Not from the knowledge of dragons that Gajeel had, but from the amount of talking that he did.

"Why did you tell me all of that?" Wendy asked.

"You are a female dragon slayer, which means that your training and upbringing will be different from us male dragon slayers. There was no female dragon slayer that any of us dragon slayers knew about, so the job of your upbringing and training then fell to us. However, now that there is a female dragon slayer, your instincts would push you to seek out the female and get training and formal upbringing from her. Lucky for you, she claimed you before knowing that you were a dragon slayer." Gajeel replied, setting the metal scrap he had been chewing on down.

"Why didn't Grandeeny tell me any of this? Why did Metalicana tell you?" Wendy asked, sulking in her seat beside Gajeel.

"You were young at the time. Your dragon left before she was able to teach you. As for me, I take it the female dragon slayer told you about mates, right?" Gajeel asked. Wendy nodded in return.

"Us male dragon slayers have to find mates, our soul partner. Metalicana told me these things so that I would know what to look for in a female before choosing my mate." Gajeel replied.

Just as Wendy was about to ask another question, a yell was heard throughout the hall.

"Brats, listen up. We have a new member." Waving his hand to the right, Makarov introduced the figure who approached from the shadows on the guild.

* * *

"This is Kagome Taisho, the water dragon slayer."

* * *

 **Finally Kagome joined the guild. Lisanna and Elfman will meet her next chapter. Keep reviewing on your pairings:)**


	7. The Family

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Continue voting for your favorite pairing. This occurs before the Grand Magic Games, by the way. That will be coming up later.**

 **Gajeel – 41**

 **Rouge – 35**

 **Laxus – 18**

 **Natsu – 9**

 **Gray – 7**

 **Sting – 6**

 **Cobra – 5**

 **Leo – 2**

 **The poll closes at 11:59 on February 28** **th** **. I will make the final decision between the top two choices.**

* * *

 **Previously**

Just as Wendy was about to ask another question, a yell was heard throughout the hall.

"Brats, listen up. We have a new member." Waving his hand to the right, Makarov introduced the figure who approached from the shadows on the guild.

"This is Kagome Taisho, the water dragon slayer."

* * *

The guild went into an uproar, wondering why Makarov let the woman who made one of their members cry. Their complaints were silenced by Makarov, who.

"Silence. She has earned my trust and has proven her loyalty to Fairy Tail. Treat her well. And let's party." Makarov yelled. Having the reason to party, the guild agreed. Barrels and bottles of alcohol were passed around as the guild lit up.

Kagome watched the transition from the serious crowd to the most wacked up group she had ever met. A hand tugged her arm. Looking at who it was, she saw it was Mirajane.

"Come on. You have to meet my younger siblings." Mirajane said before dragging Kagome away to the table where the Thunder God Tribe sat with Lisanna and Elfman.

"Lisanna, Elfman. I want to introduce you. Kagome, this is Lisanna and Elfman, our younger siblings. Lisanna, Elfman, this is you eldest sister, Kagome." Mirajane said, gesturing to the three related siblings.

"Huh? Mira-nee? Eldest sister?" Lisanna was shocked.

"How?" Elfman asked, wanting to hear the full story. Turning to Kagome to get her approval, Kagome nodded and Mirajane delved into their past, telling the story. When it was over, Lisanna jumped over the table and glomped Kagome around the waist.

"Nee-sama." Lisanna began to rub her cheek on Kagome as she cried out. Kagome rubbed Lisanna's back, smiling at Elfman who was also crying.

"There. There." The Thunder God Tribe was shocked to hear that the Strauss family had another family member, especially Laxus. After Kagome had spent some time with her newfound familiy and got to know the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus, she got up and walked around the guild, looking for a certain other dragon slayer that she wanted to see.

"Where are you?" Kagome mumbled under her breath as she looked from the bar top. She had ordered a strawberry margarita with a hint of vanilla and was currently sipping it.

* * *

"There you are." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around Wendy from behind. Gajeel, who was sitting in front of Wendy, was able to take a good look at the mature female dragon that had claimed Wendy. When she got no response from Wendy, Kagome let go and sat down next to Wendy. Tilting the little girl's face towards her, Kagome peered into Wendy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Wendy. Seeing that her hatchling was slightly discomforted at the moment, Kagome let out small purrs. The sound vibrated through Gajeel's frame, sending shocks of something he couldn't register.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Wendy began to grumble. Small tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"You found your family again. You're going to leave me behind and be with them, aren't you?" Wendy said, looking over at the Strauss siblings. They were laughing around and chatting with some of the other guild members.

" _Musume_ , I will never leave you behind. You will always be apart of my family." Kagome said, nuzzling her nose into Wendy's neck, sending reassuring purrs.

"Mama~" Wendy murmured. Crawling into Kagome's lap, the small dragon slayer began to press herself closer to Kagome's form. Rubbing the girl's head, Kagome looked up to see the dark dragon slayer and his partner next to him.

"And who are you?" Kagome asked, staring at Gajeel.

"Geh. Gajeel Redfox. Iron dragon slayer. And this is my partner, Panther Lily." Gajeel said. The plate of metal in front of him was finished, the plate as well gone in Gajeel's stomach.

"Kagome Taisho. Water dragon slayer, but you already knew that. Oh, wait. You're the dragon slayer that can make their arm into metal right?" Kagome asked. Gajeel nodded in return.

"Can I see?" Gajeel wanted to say no. He was wondering what this female was doing to him to make him feel so open. Gajeel summoned his iron arm, the small scales of iron running down his arm until the entire this was a jagged shape. Kagome watched with awe as his magic transformed his arm into a knife-like structure.

"That is really cool." Kagome told Gajeel before shifting her attention over to Panther Lily.

"Hi Panther Lily. It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled warmly at the black Exceed who had been eating kiwis.

"Same here Kagome. You can call me Lily. What brings you to Fairy Tail?" The Exceed asked.

"Wendy is a part of this guild. And naturally, I want to keep her close, so I joined. Besides, I can give her formal training this way." Kagome replied, smoothing the hair on Wendy's head. Said girl was currently dozing, taking a small nap so that she could stay awake later.

"That is very nice of you." Lily said to Kagome. The Exceed took in Kagome as she began to chat with Gajeel once again. Unlike most of the members of the guild, she wasn't scared of Gajeel's dark-like aura or his personality.

"Why are you around me? Surely you know of my bad reputation." Gajeel asked finally, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Why not? You seem like a nice person. And besides, I've heard you talking to Wendy before. She seems to look up to you a lot. In that case, how bad can you be?" Kagome said.

"Besides, your past doesn't define you. It's what you do in the present and future that do." To say Gajeel was shocked was an understatement. Never, in all his life, had he thought of his life that way. After going through hell for what he did to the Heartfilia heiress, he managed to gain some trust in the guild. However, not many guild members opened up to him or tried to talk to him. And then comes along a stranger who knows nothing about him and manages to befriend him.

"Gihi. I never thought of it that way." Gajeel said to himself. Kagome stared at Gajeel as he took in her words. She paid careful attention to his unruly locks of raven hair, his metal studs that covered his face and arms. She could see his ripped form underneath his clothes and his toned muscles. Shaking her head, she looked down at Wendy, who had woken up from her nap.

"Do you want to go talk to Mira, Lisanna and Elfman?" Kagome asked. She wanted Wendy to feel welcomed by her siblings, even if they weren't related by blood.

"Will they accept me?" Wendy asked Kagome.

"Why don't you come find out?" Setting Wendy on the floor, Kagome said bye to Gajeel and Panther Lily before grabbing Wendy's hand and walking with her over to the Strauss siblings.

"What was that Gajeel?" Panther Lily asked his partner, who was staring at the distant form of Kagome.

"I don't know. For some reason, her maternal instincts called out to me. Probably a normal thing for a mature female dragon slayer." Gajeel replied. Panther Lily sighed. Of all the dragon slayers, he had to end up with one of the oblivious ones. Even he could tell, that deep inside Gajeel, some form of bond had been created with Kagome, despite not knowing what kind it was.

"Gajeel, sometimes you can be very oblivious." Panther Lily mumbled before finishing her kiwi.

"Mira, Lisanna, Elfman. As you know I am a dragon slayer. Wendy is my claimed daughter." Kagome said, introducing Wendy formally to her siblings. Wendy was expecting a form of rejection from the three siblings. After all, two of them had just met their eldest sibling and the other hadn't seen her in so long. So when Mirajane and Lisanna wrapped the small dragon slayer in a tight hug, she was overflowing with happiness.

"I'm an aunt at such a young age." Mirajane said. Small hearts formed in her eyes as she began to pair Kagome off with some of the males in the guild. Kagome, worried about Mira, turned to Lisanna, Elfman and Wendy, who were trying to stay as far away from Mira as possible.

"What is she doing?" Kagome whispered to Lisanna, who sighed and shook her head in dismay.

"Mira-nee likes to pair people in the girl. She thinks of herself as the guild's matchmaker. If I were you, nee-sama, I would be careful." Lisanna shivered as she thought of all the pairing that Mira-nee had put her with.

"How bad can she get?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty bad. She thinks that Gray and Juvia should be a couple. Ah, Gray is our resident ice master and stripper. Juvia has water magic and she is known to be Gray's stalker." Lisanna explained. Kagome sweat dropped at her younger sister's explanation before turning to Mira, who was still twirling in circles and muttering names.

"Haha. She hasn't changed since we were kids." Kagome said.

"What was it like growing up with Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"She was very talkative. Because we are cousins by blood, I grew up around her. At the time, I didn't talk much and resorted to books. As soon as she came into my life, I knew that she would change me somehow. I ended up opening up to people more and enjoyed hanging with her." Kagome explained.

"She had a knack for getting into trouble. I can't tell you the countless times we got in trouble because she wanted another cookie or she wanted to take a walk around the lake." Kagome shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Did she go through her bad-ass phase when you were around? Or was it after you went missing?" Elfman said, treading lightly on the 'missing' topic.

"She wasn' a bad-ass girl growing up. She didn't swear, get into fights. But the both of us did lie quite a bit when we snuck out of the house. Mira probably has some pictures that she didn't show you. You should take a look at them." Kagome told her younger siblings.

* * *

The small group stayed late into the night at the guild, partying and sharing stories. Mirajane was currently in a heated argument over whether Bickslow or Natsu was better with Lisanna. Elfman was talking with Evergreen, while argued with him and slapped him when he called her a man. Wendy had reunited with Charle and the two said sorry to each other before catching up. Kagome was talking to the rest of the Thunder God Tribe about the latest things that had been happening in Magnolia.

"This place is so much quieter without Team Natsu here." Bickslow said, grabbing a bottle of wine from the barmaid, Kinanna, as she walked around serving different drinks while chatting.

"Team Natsu?" Kagome asked.

"Right. They're on a mission right now. The team consists of the Requip mage Titania Erza Scarlet, the Fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, the stripping ice mage Gray Fullbuster, the water woman Juvia Lockster and Natsu's partner Happy. Happy is like Panther Lily, he's an Exceed. They left earlier when you were talking with Makarov. Something along the lines of Lucy, Juvia and Erza mad at you. Don't take it personally though, Natsu, Gray and Happy were pretty chill about you, since Natsu knows your a dragon slayer." Bickslow explained, his tongue hanging out the entire time, showing Kagome his Fairy Tail mark.

"Isn't Wendy apart of that team?" Kagome asked Bickslow, looking at Wendy in the corner of her eyes as she talked with Charle. The small dragon slayer was yawning frequently, but putting up a brave front as she talked to her partner.

"Rumor has it that they went on a hard mission and didn't want her to come along because she was not strong enough and young." Bickslow said, his babies copying the last words he said.

"So, is Wendy still apart of that team anymore?" Bickslow shrugged his shoulders. Thanking Bickslow, Kagome walked over to Wendy who was just about to fall asleep.

"I think it's time for you to go home, missy." Wendy nodded. Kagome scooped the small girl into her arms and rocked her to sleep. Once Wendy was purring, sound asleep, Kagome and Charle decided they would head to Fairy Hills.

"Wait? Nee-sama, where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"Wendy's asleep. I'm going to head back to Fairy Hills and stay with her." Kagome replied. Before Kagome could leave, she was joined by her three siblings, who had said bye to the guild and followed her.

"You should live with us. It's been so long and we have to bond with each other." Mira said. Kagome though about it before agreeing. The small family walked down the streets of Magnolia before coming to a large house. It was a two-story house. Walking in, the first floor consisted of the kitchen, living room, dining room and storage room. Outside, there was a porch and a backyard. The porch had small blue chairs with a table in the center. In the yard, there was a small fountain with rows of flowers. On the second floor of the house, there were Mira's, Lisanna's and Elfman's bedrooms along with bathrooms and large closets. Mira took out a key from her small bag and unlocked one of the rooms that had been locked. Opening it, Kagome found all of her childhood memories and things in the room. The wallpaper was blue and silver with black lace designs. Pictures and small ornaments hung from the walls. Toys were scattered across the shelves, the bookshelf lined with books.

"This is where I kept all our childhood belongings." Mirajane said.

"That's why this door was always locked." Lisanna said. Elfman had gone to sleep, saying that he was going to have a massive hangover in the morning.

"Yea. Room-wise, we can share rooms. Nee-sama, you're with me." Mirajane said, smiling.

"I'll take Wendy in my room. That way the two of us can bond more." Lisanna said. Kagome followed Lisanna to her room, Charle flying beside them, and laid Wendy in the bed. While Charle curled on the bed, Lisanna helped Kagome change Wendy into a old nightgown. Once they were done, Kagome kissed the two girls on the forehead and said good night before heading across the hall to Mira's room. Walking in, she saw a pair of Mira-approved pajamas sitting on the queen bed. It was a dark red baby doll.

"Mira, where did you get this?" Kagome asked her younger sister as the two got into bed.

"I decided to buy you some clothes. I was going to send them to you, but since you're living here, I might as well let you wear it now." Kagome giggled. There was a brief silence among the two before Mira broke it.

"So, I saw you talking with Gajeel earlier. I can see red eyed babies with silver hair or blue eyed babies with black hair in the future." Mira said, small hearts forming again in her eyes.

"MIRA!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. The next chapter will have the return of Team Natsu and the formation of a new team. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**


	8. The Journey

**And the poll is officially closed. Down below are the rankings. And the winner is GAJEEL. If you voted for someone else, please don't be too upset. I'll make sure to have some kind of family relationship between them, especially the dragon slayers.**

 **Gajeel – 103**

 **Rouge – 101**

 **Laxus – 33**

 **Natsu – 10**

 **Gray – 8**

 **Sting – 6**

 **Loke – 6**

 **Cobra – 5**

 **Jellal – 1**

 **Thanks for voting on the poll. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"I decided to buy you some clothes. I was going to send them to you, but since you're living here, I might as well let you wear it now." Kagome giggled. There was a brief silence among the two before Mira broke it.

"So, I saw you talking with Gajeel earlier. I can see red eyed babies with silver hair or blue eyed babies with black hair in the future." Mira said, small hearts forming again in her eyes.

"MIRA!"

* * *

It had been two days since Kagome had joined Fairy Tail. She had taken up to helping Mira around the bar since she hadn't started doing any missions yet. At the same time, she was thinking about starting Wendy's training.

"Mama~" A voice shouted. Kagome heard footsteps running towards the bar and turned just in time to catch Wendy.

"Wendy, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the café with Lisanna." Kagome asked, looking above Wendy's head to see Lisanna walking towards them.

"We were. But we wanna go on a mission instead. And then, all of us can go have dinner somewhere nice tonight as a family." Lisanna giggled as she reached her siblings.

"What do you say onee-san? Shall the three of us go on a mission?" Lisanna asked.

"Why not? Want to pick one out?" Wendy nodded, before dragging Kagome and Lisanna over to the mission board.

"This one looks good." Lisanna said lifting a paper of the board. The two other girls huddled around Lisanna and read the mission.

* * *

 _Mission: Slay a horde of monsters that are terrorizing the village at night_

 _Town: River Valley_

 _Mages needed: 4_

 _Time: 3-4 days_

 _Reward: 160,000 Jewels_

* * *

"We need four people though." Kagome said, reading the requirements.

"Do Exceeds count?" Lisanna asked.

"Even if they did, Charle can't come. She went on a mission with Levy and her team because they were going to a resort. Charle said, I need a break from taking missions. Being with Team Natsu wears me out. Don't go getting yourself into trouble when I'm gone. Stay with Kagome.' And so that's what happened." Wendy replied

"Let's go ask Mira-nee and see if she can." Lisanna said. The three walked back to the bar where their sister, Mira, was serving drinks.

"Mira-nee, want to come on this mission with us?" Lisanna said, handing Mira the mission.

"Ah sorry. I won't be able to. Kinana is sick, so I am working the bar today by myself." Mira smiled sadly, holding on to the paper.

"Who do we ask then? We need four people." Wendy said. She looked down glumly and Kagome felt her dragon shift inside, knowing that it didn't like it's hatchling upset.

"I know who you can ask." Mira said, a grin spreading across her face.

"Gajeel come over here." Knowing that Gajeel could here, she waited until he and Panther Lily came over.

"What do you want, She-Demon?" Gajeel grumbled. He was in the middle of a lovely metal snack when he was interrupted.

"He'll go on the mission with you, along with Panther Lily. Here." Mira said, handing the stamped mission paper back to Lisanna.

"Yay. Now we can go." Wendy cheered. Gajeel was about to hash out at the She-Demon but cut himself short when he saw the demonic grin on her face. Gulping, he gave in, knowing that doing the mission would keep him alive.

"What is this mission? Pass it over, Banana."

"Don't call me that." Gajeel smirked before taking the paper out of the animal girl's hands.

"This sounds like a breeze. We'll leave in an hour. Get a bag packed. If you're late, I'll eat you." Wendy laughed before dragging Kagome and Lisanna out of the guild.

"Stupid she-demons and their stupid requests." Gajeel cursed under his breath.

* * *

An hour later, the three girls made their way down to the train station. Wendy wore her blue dragon dress that Kagome bought her. Her hair was pulled into twin pigtails with white bows holding them up. Lisanna wore a pink shirt with black stripes, dark pink shorts on bottom. Kagome wore a white tang top, violet crop top and black shorts. Each girl had a small back on their back. Walking to the ticket booth, they were stopped by a voice calling them over.

"The train leaves in 5 minutes. Let's go." Gajeel handed their tickets over and grabbed his bag, Panther Lily following him as they boarded the train.

"You shouldn't have bought us tickets. Here, let me pay you back." Kagome said once they had found a compartment. They decided that Wendy and Lisanna would sit on one side, considering that the two girls wanted to play games. So, Kagome ended up sitting next to Gajeel

"No need to." Gajeel said, savoring the last moments of his freedom before the train started to move.

"If you insist." Kagome then leaned back on her seat. A minute passed and the compartment was still loud. Lisanna and Wendy were going through Wizards Weekly magazines and playing the small games inside. Panther Lily was talking to Gajeel and Kagome was reading a book. As soon as the train started, Gajeel's face turned slightly green.

Noticing this, Kagome asked, "Do you have motion sickness?"

"No." Obviously Kagome didn't believe him.

"Then why is your face green?" Kagome retorted. Lisanna and Wendy had stopped their game momentarily to watch the transgression.

"I ate something bad before coming." Another lie. Panther Lily was shaking his head. Sitting on the small table on the window-side of the compartment, he grabbed his bag and took out a kiwi before eating it.

"Of course you did." Kagome sarcastically remarked, raising her eyebrows as Gajeel slightly swayed back and forth, looking dizzy. Looking at sister and daughter, Kagome asked the silent question.

"Dragon slayers' weakness is motion sickness. I'm surprised you don't have it. I know Wendy doesn't because she has healing magic." Lisanna replied.

"It would be the same case for me. I have water dragon slaying powers, however, I also have some healing magic in water form. Probably those keep me from falling sick like this Metal Brat over here." Kagome said, jutting her thumb in Gajeel's direction.

"Who you calling Metal Brat?" Gajeel said, trying to sound mean and angry but it came out warbly. He rested his head against the backrest, his face still green. His eyebrows were pinched together as he tried to keep his motion sickness under control. The entire time, small groans and mumbles came from him as he shifted in his seat.

"He looks uncomfortable." Kagome told Panther Lily. The Exceed had flown over to the other side of Kagome and struck up a conversation.

"This happens every time we get on a moving vehicle." Panther Lily replied, looking over at Gajeel's fetal form.

"Don't they have motion sickness pills?" Kagome asked.

"They don't work on a dragon slayer. Wendy can heal their motion sickness but the more she does, the more they get unaffected by it." Panther Lily said. Looking over at the girls, Kagome noticed that they were dozing off.

"He's such an idiot." Kagome said, looking at Gajeel as he tried to keep it together, failing terribly. Reaching over to Gajeel, she pulled him closer to her. Gajeel was so disoriented that he hadn't a clue what Kagome was doing as she pulled his head onto her lap.

Sifting her fingers through his untamed locks of jet-black hair, Kagome began to hum softly, not noticing that two pairs of were looking at her with cracked eyes.

Gajeel felt at ease. His head wasn't hurting as much and he didn't feel the need to throw up or gag. A sweet scent filtered through his senses. Vanilla, roses and a hint of honey. Taking in a deap breath, he smelled hints of sea mist. Without even noticing where he was, he dozed off to the sweet sound of a girl humming.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

* * *

"Take a picture. We have to show Mira-nee." Kagome heard a voice say. She couldn't tell whose it was though.

"I'm surprised Gajeel hasn't flipped yet." Another voice said. It sounded like a guy's voice. Kagome's hearing was getting better and she started to wake up from her sleep.

"Same with nee-sama. If they were caught like this somewhere with Mira-nee in sight, ooh la la." Kagome recognized the voice to be Lisanna's. Stirring, she cracked her eyes open to see three hovering pairs of eyes in her face.

"Don't you two look comfortable?" Lisanna said, a sly smirk forming on her face. Wendy was trying to hold her giggles in, but was failing miserably and Panther Lily was sitting on Wendy's shoulders, snapping pictures for Lisanna since she was busy taunting Kagome.

"What?" Kagome was disoriented. That feeling went away the moment she realized that someone was on her, more like sleeping on her lap. She felt something brush against her stomach. Looking down, she saw the sleeping form of Gajeel. Sighing, Kagome looked back up and blushed brightly when she saw Panther Lily taking pictures of the two of them.

"You three had better not let those pictures go viral." Kagome hissed.

"Of course not." Lisanna replied, though Kagome hardly believed her considering she was infected by Mira's matchmaking disease at the moment.

"How long till it's our stop?" Kagome asked. Panther Lily and Wendy struck up a small conversation on Edolas and the different things they saw there while Kagome talked with Lisanna.

"About 15 minutes out. Thought we should wake you first, and wait for the train to stop to wake up this idiot." Lisanna said, gesturing to the sleeping dead form of Gajeel.

"Smart idea." Kagome remarked.

"Why thank you." Lisanna said in a posh voice. The two stared at each other before breaking out into laughs.

"Does Mira still do magic? Last time I saw her, she was visiting your grave. And she told me that she couldn't do magic anymore." Kagome asked.

"Yeah. From what I heard, she's gotten back into using it now. Not that she really needs it to scare anyone. She probably thought it was her fault that I had died and gone to Edolas." Lisanna replied. Kagome had been informed on the past events of Fairy Tail.

"I wonder if she's gotten any new forms lately. She's got two others that are forbidden, but other than that, I haven't seen her use anything else besides Satan Soul." Kagome stated.

"She's got two other forbidden forms?" Lisanna asked, curious, as she hadn't seen them before.

"Elfman said that she has two other forms that are stronger than her Satan Soul. However, she destroyed a couple towns like it was nothing in that form, so Master banned her from using them. Not that she'll actually listen to that though." Kagome replied.

"Wow." Lisanna replied, thinking of what Mira-nee had done in the past and shuddered. Looking outside the window of the compartment, Kagome noticed that they were reaching the destination.

"This is our stop." Kagome said pointing outside. The others in the compartment, save Gajeel, looked outside at the scenery, after all, the town of River Valley was known to be one of the most tropical places in all of Fiore.

"I want to go to the beach." Wendy cheered as she saw the ocean waves outside. The train soon started to slow down.

"We should probably wake him up now." Panther Lily said, staring down at his partner.

"He's going to flip when he finds out." Gajeel heard a soft feminine voice say. Crushing his eyes together, he realized that the train had stopped moving. Taking in a deep breath, he took in a scent that seemed really strong. Cracking his eyes open, he stared at two giant sea blue eyes that were peering down at him.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **The mission will finish in the next chapter and they will go back to Fairy Tail. The ending will show their confrontation with Team Natsu. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**


	9. The Summoner

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been so long. It was Spring Break for me last week so I forgot to write another chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. Kisses:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"We should probably wake him up now." Panther Lily said, staring down at his partner.

"He's going to flip when he finds out." Gajeel heard a soft feminine voice say. Crushing his eyes together, he realized that the train had stopped moving. Taking in a deep breath, he took in a scent that seemed really strong. Cracking his eyes open, he stared at two giant sea blue eyes that were peering down at him.

"What the hell?"

* * *

The small group turned to stare at a now wide-awake Gajeel.

"Nice to see you awake again." Panther Lily said, flying above Kagome's head. Gajeel took in his surroundings before springing up.

"What the hell was I doing on your lap?" Gajeel asked in a rough manner, trying to hide his growing blush.

"You were sick. And unless you wanted me to knock you out, this was the only other option for you." Kagome replied.

"Keh. Thanks." Gajeel muttered under his breath as softly as possible, but Kagome heard him.

"Your welcome." Kagome grinned as a death glare was sent in her direction. The group grabbed their bags and headed off the train. The town was a mess. There were broken houses, shards of glass and many people rushing about.

"We should find a hotel and then go to the Mayor's house." Lisanna said. Nodding, Kagome stopped the closest person and asked for directions.

"Head up the street and take the third right. The most popular hotel is down that street. It's called Midnight Bloom, hard to miss. The Mayor's house is in the center of town." The stranger said before rushing off.

"Why are they in a panic when there aren't any monsters attacking them?" Wendy asked as they walked towards the hotel.

"They are being attacked by unknown monsters in the dead of the night. So, in the day time, they will try to get as much done before night where they all hide in fear." Kagome explained. Finally, they had made it to the hotel, Midnight Bloom. Surprisingly, the hotel was not damaged. Walking in, they saw a couple people dressed in blue uniforms.

"Hi. I'd like two king-size rooms please." Lisanna said while the rest of the group stood waited on the benches.

"My apologies miss. We have two rooms, however only one is a king-size. The other is a honeymoon suite. Our rooms have been checked out due to the monster attacks in town." The assistant said, bowing to Lisanna.

"That's all right. We'll take it." Lisanna said, a creepy smile growing on her face. The assistant smiled back before giving the two room numbers and Lisanna gave her the money.

"Banana, what the hell were you thinking? A honeymoon suite" Gajeel hissed at Lisanna as they took the lacrima elevator up to their rooms.

"It was the only other room left." Lisana replied.

"Lisanna." Kagome said, looking over at her younger sister.

"Yes?" Lisanna didn't even bat an eye. She stared back at Kagome, flashing her a smirk.

"I want to get to know Wendy more so we will take the king-size room. Nee-sama and Gajeel can use the honeymoon suite." In a flash, Lisanna dropped the honeymoon suite key in Kagome's hands and quickly pulled Wendy into the king-size room, taking Panther Lily with her as well. Kagome and Gajeel stood shocked as Lisanna and Wendy vanished into the room.

"Don't take my cat, you witch." Gajeel yelled at the now closed door.

"Ehh? You want me to stay in a honeymoon suite with him?" Kagome said aloud, her face contorted into a grimace.

"Scared?" Gajeel taunted, knowing he'd get a rise out of the other dragon slayer.

"No." Kagome growled back. Walking to the end of the hall, she came across their suite. Unlocking the room, Kagome walked in, Gajeel following her. The two emptied out their belongings and claimed parts of the room before heading downstairs to the main lobby where Lisanna, Wendy and Panther Lily were waiting.

"Lisanna." Kagome darkly said, walking towards the girl. Said girl ran out of the room, running for her life, followed by Kagome. Gajeel shook his head before leaving the hotel, heading to the Mayor's house with Panther Lily and Wendy. When the trio got there, they saw that Kagome and Lisanna were standing at the entrance waiting for them. Lisanna had small cuts on her arms and a tear in her shirt. Kagome has a bruise or two or her legs.

"You guys are hurt." Wendy said running up to them. Putting her hands over their injuries, she worked her magic and began to heal their cuts and bruises.

"Arigato, Wendy." Lisanna replied, stretching her arms without feeling any pain.

"Let's go inside and talk with the Mayor." Kagome said. They knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds before the door swung open, revealing a purple haired girl in a maid's uniform.

"Hi. We are wizards from Fairy Tail. We need to speak to the Mayor about his job request." Kagome explained.

"Can I see you guild marks?" The maid asked. Wendy and Gajeel showed their right shoulders, Panther Lily his back. Lisanna showed the side of her leg, having to pull up her shorts slightly to see the full mark and Kagome lifted the rim of her shirt to show the guild mark on her stomach.

"Very well. Follow me." The maid said, walking into the house, the group of Fairy Tail wizards following her. The maid left them in the lounge before going to get the Mayor.

"Good evening. I am Mayor of River Valley." The Mayor said, sitting on the couch across from the group.

"We are here to ask you about to monster attacks at night, sir." Lisanna said.

"Yes. It's been happening for over a week. Many villagers say that it looks like a scorpion. They have a tracking in the night, going after valuable things. No one knows what they are, where they came from or why they are attacking us." The Mayor explained.

"Why are they attacking you at night?" Kagome asked, finding it odd that they would come at specific time.

"I don't know. When we sent search parties around town, we found a large magic circle in the forest. We believe that someone is summoning them and that they don't want to be found, hence the reason they do it at night." The Mayor replied.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious lately in town?" Lisanna cut in.

"Not that I know of." The Mayor said.

"Please help our town and find the summoner." The Mayor said, ducking his head.

"We'll help." Kagome said. The Mayor thanked them and gave them directions to the magic circle before they left.

"Let's head back to the hotel and come back at night to get the summoner. " Kagome said, staring down at the red magic circle. Gajeel circled the thing, trying to pick up a scent that could help, but found nothing.

"I'm not picking up any scents." Gajeel said as the group walked back. Lisanna and Wendy went to grab ice cream and walked off, leaving Kagome, Gajeel and Panther Lily behind.

"Lily, did you find anything odd about the circle?" Kagome asked.

"No. It looks a like a normal summoning. But the fact that you can't pick up a scent makes it even weirder." Panther Lily said, taking notice that Kagome called him Lily.

"Maybe they cloaked their scent?" Kagome pointed out.

"Why would they?" Panther Lily asked.

"Maybe they're trying to hide themselves." But even Kagome couldn't think of a reason why.

* * *

 **Nightfall**

* * *

"What's the plan?" Wendy asked turning to the older teens in her group. They were in the honeymoon suite planning out their attack plan.

"We'll split into three teams. I'll be with Wendy. " Kagome said. Wendy went over to Kagome and slipped under the older girl's arms, huddling into the warmth.

"I'll take Banana with me then." Gajeel said, giving Lisanna a smirk as she yelled at him about her 'nickname'.

"Lily, think you can fly in the clouds overhead and see if you can find anything?" Kagome asked the Exceed.

"Of course." Panther Lily said.

"We'll check out the magic circle and see if we can find the summoner." Lisanna said, digging her elbow into Gajeel's side and got up, ready to leave.

"I'll check the perimeter of the town to see where the monsters come from. Wendy, we'll start your training now." Kagome said. Lisanna, Gajeel and Panther Lily headed out, Kagome and Wendy following. The three groups split up once they left the hotel.

"What do you mean my training will start now?" Wendy asked as the two girls walked down the street.

"Close your eyes." Wendy didn't know why Kagome told her to but she did anyway.

"Take a deep breath." Wendy breathed in and out.

"Use your other senses. What do you hear? Smell?" Kagome asked. Wendy concentrated. She could smell Kagome's scent, the ocean waves from the beach. She could hear the wind whispering to her, the sway of tree leaves and crunching sounds. Just as Wendy was about to open her eyes and tell Kagome what she heard and smelt, she heard a faint thundering sound.

"Kagome, I'm hearing this crunching sound, like something running over sticks." Kagome smiled. Patting Wendy on her head, they ran towards the forest and hid in the shadows, waiting to see who is was. The thundering footsteps came closer and closer and the figure burst into the clearing, followed by others of his kind.

Kagome took in the creature. It was like the Mayor had said, something along the lines of a scorpion. It was gigantic as it towered over the two girls. It was about half the height of the building they were leaning against. It was dark red, with sharp claws. Teeth that had a green coating on it, probably poison or acid of some kind.

"Wendy, jump onto the building and send a roar at the monsters." Kagome whispered under her breath, knowing Wendy would hear. Wendy jumped onto and stared down at the group of monsters.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy screamed as she let a roar of wind towards the monsters. They were slightly blown away, but they weren't damaged at all.

"It's not affecting them." Wendy told Kagome, who jumped up next to her.

"Think. If a roar won't work, use an attack that will cut at the monster." Kagome said as she jumped onto the leading monster.

"Water Dragon's Slash." Kagome said, whipping her hands. Large blades of water came rushing down upon the monsters, leaving cuts and green liquid pouring out of the monsters.

"Don't get caught in their mouth. Their teeth are coated with poison or acid of some kind." Kagome yelled, jumping off the monster and running around, send blades of water at the rest of the monsters.

"I got this." Wendy thought before jumping down to the ground. Breathing deep, she opened her eyes and focused on her magic.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!"

* * *

 **Inside the Forest**

* * *

"Why am I stuck with going into the forest?" Lisanna complained as she walked in the forest with Gajeel, heading to the area around the magic circle.

"Shut up Banana. You're going to attract too much attention to yourself." Gajeel said, walking in front of her. He was looking around, using his heightened senses to see if the monsters were hear or if the summoner was around when a sound caught his attention. Lisanna was mumbling about nicknames and mean dragon slayers when Gajeel cut her off.

"The summoners at the magic circle. I can hear monsters heading out of the forest. Let's go." Lisanna nodded back and the two started to run towards the magic circle. Once they were close to the clearing, they hid behind trees and carefully peered to see who it was.

In the center of the circle, a hooded figure stood chanting. Out of the circle, large scorpion-like monsters appeared. The hooded figure told them something and sent them in the direction of the village.

"He's telling the monsters to take all the valuables of the town." Gajeel said, telling Lisanna what the figure was saying.

"How do we stop him?" Lisanna whispered back.

"Distract him, I'll creep around him." Lisanna used her Animal-Soul magic and transformed into a black cat. She wore a black halter neck top and tiny white shorts. Her hair had a few black streaks. Her hands were claws. Small black ears popped out of her hair and twitched. She walked into the clearing and pretended to be lost.

"Excuse me sir, do you know what town this is?" Lisanna gasped out, pretending to be dehydrated.

"Filthy vermin. How dare you get in the way of my summoning?" The figure yelled at Lisanna.

"I am so sorry mister. I lost my way. I was trying to find River Valley. Do you know where that might be?" Lisanna said. She dropped to the ground and began to breath deeply, trying to act out of breath.

"You bitch." The summoner screamed. Raising his hand towards Lisanna, a black mist came rushing towards her. Covering her head, she grinned as she saw Gajeel creeping up behind the summoner.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel said, knocking the summoner out of the magic circle and into the forest. Running after him, Lisanna joined with Gajeel as they circled the summoner.

"I knew your scent was familiar. What the fuck are you doing, Mayor?" Gajeel growled out. Lisanna gasped as the figure threw back his hood and revealed himself as the Mayor of River Valley.

"The town is going to chose a new mayor, saying that I'm not doing enough for them. So, as payback, I'm going to steal their riches and find a new job in another town. After all what's theirs is mine." The Mayor cackled.

"You'll return everyone's things back and will come with us to jail." Lisanna told the Mayor, holding a pair of magic-restricting handcuffs.

"Like hell I will." And with that, the Mayor began to run towards Gajeel with plans of ending.

"Shut up you fucking dumb ass." Gajeel growled. Turning his arm into metal, he began to fight the boss. In moments, Gajeel was able to knock the Mayor unconscious. Lisanna, after killing off the three monsters that the Mayor had summoned, ran towards the Mayor and handcuffed his hands.

"We have to take him back with us." Gajeel said. Just as they were about to leave, they were surrounded by a group of monsters. At that moment, Panther Lily dropped into the area.

"Be carefull. These monsters the Mayor summoned have poison in their mouth." Panther Lily changed into his grown form and held out his sword, facing the monsters.

"I thought I finished the ones remaining in the forest." Lisanna began to fight.

"These may be some of the ones that he had summoned before we arrived." Gajeel replied.

"We have to hurry. There are more in the town. I saw Kagome and Wendy taking care of them, but there are a lot." Lisanna and Gajeel could hear the urgency in Panther Lily's voice.

"Then let's hurry." Lisanna said, hacking at one of the monster's arms.

* * *

 **In the Town**

* * *

"Sky Dragon's Slash."

"Water Dragon's Spikes." Large amount of magic was used as Kagome and Wendy cut down the horde of monsters.

"Wendy, can you take on those over there?" Kagome pointed at two monsters that were away from the group while she slashed at the monsters.

"Yeah." Wendy yelled back.

"What about you?" Kagome was fighting 5 monsters at once, each one hell bent on harming her.

"Don't mind me. Go, before they steal from the townspeople." Wendy nodded and rushed towards the two monsters, unaware of the third that was creeping behind her.

Kagome had finished off her monsters. Wiping her hands on her shirt, she turned to see how Wendy was doing and froze.

Wendy was attack one monster, the other one dead and beginning to evaporate. However, she didn't see a third monster about to bite her. Kagome began to run towards Wendy. Just as Wendy took down the monster in front of her, she began to pant.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used my magic so fast." Wendy panted. Wendy, having not been trained properly, had used too much magic with each attack, causing her magic to deplete quickly, especially since she used her support magic on Kagome.

"Wendy behind you!" Wendy heard Kagome's scream. Turning around, she saw a monster reaching down to bite her fast. She knew she didn't have magic to attack it. Her fear grew as she saw the poison on the monster's teeth.

Wendy froze, she couldn't move at all. Just as it came down to bite her, a force threw her away from the monster.

* * *

 **In the Forest**

* * *

"That is disgusting." Lisanna said, staring at the large goops of flesh that were evaporating.

"My thoughts exactly." Panther Lily said, wiping the monster intestines off his sword.

"Our jobs done. Gajeel, mind dragging him?" Lisanna asked, transforming back into her regular looks.

"Keh." Just as he went to pick up Mayor's unconscious body, a piercing scream echoed in the forest.

"What was that?" Lisanna asked, turning to ask Gajeel, but he was gone.

"Where did he go? Who was that?" Panther Lily looked at Lisanna.

"That was Kagome's voice."

* * *

 **What is going to happen? What does Gajeel do? REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**


	10. The Poisonous Secret

**Sorry. I took a month to get on track with school and study for the ACT. Here's the chapter. Hope you like it. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

Just as he went to pick up Mayor's unconscious body, a piercing scream echoed in the forest.

"What was that?" Lisanna asked, turning to ask Gajeel, but he was gone.

"Where did he go? Who was that?" Panther Lily looked at Lisanna.

"That was Kagome's voice."

* * *

"Nee-sama? We have to go. Grab the Mayor." Lisanna said. Changing to her bird transformation, she flew into the air and to where she heard Kagome scream, Panther Lily following in his larger form.

"Why did Gajeel run off like that?" Lisanna asked as the two flew towards town.

"That roar. I've heard tales about it, only ones that Gajeel told me. It's a primal call from the inner dragon. In a time of desperate need, the inner dragon will let out a call, asking for another dragon to help them out." The two had finally where they saw the remains of the monster horde. In the center of the large town square was Kagome lying down on the ground, large bite marks on her stomach. Green acid was oozing out of her cuts. Wendy sat next to her, trying to heal her wounds. Looking to the other side of the town square, Lisanna and Panther Lily saw Gajeel mauling the last scorpion into small pieces before rushing over to Kagome and Wendy.

"Nee-sama?" Lisanna dropped to the ground, letting her transformation wear off as she ran towards her older sister, while Panther Lily headed to inform the magic council about the job done, along with the culprit of the attacks.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked Gajeel. He turned to her, baring his teeth. Lisana gasped. Gajeel didn't look like he did normally. His teeth were slightly longer, his red eyes were slit. Gray scales formed on his arms and legs.

"Don't provoke him." Lisanna turned to Wendy, whose face was covered in tear tracks and small drops of blood.

"What happened Wendy?" Lisanna asked. Wendy looked at Kagome's injured form before turning back to Lisanna.

"I was taking out a couple of scorpions when I had finally exhausted myself. I was feeling very dizzy and light-headed, when I heard Kagome yell. When I turned around, I saw a scorpion charging towards me from behind. I couldn't move, attack it or anything. All my energy was zapped and I was scared. I closed my eyes and a second later I felt something push me away just as the scorpion was about to bite me. I heard a scream and when I turned around, I saw Kagome in the jaws of the scorpion. My inner dragon heard the call of my mother and I answered it. With the last drops of power I had, I was able to get Kagome out of the scorpion's mouth before Gajeel arrived and took care of the monster." Wendy was sobbing. Large, fat tears were rolling down her cheeks as Lisanna began to wipe the tears and blood splatters off Wendy's face.

A hand reached over to Wendy's, gripping it lightly. When Wendy looked at who it was, she saw Kagome awake. Her eyes were unfocused, her hair a mess and her skin was clammy. Smiling once more to her daughter, Kagome saw her vision go hazy and then black.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Kagome groaned as she felt sunrays hit her face. Rolling around, she felt a slight twinge in her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her and Gajeel's room. Kagome sat up in bed and stared down at what was hurting her. Her stomach was wrapped in large white bandages.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome looked up to see Gajeel walking into the room with a platter of food in his hand.

"I'm okay. What happened?" Kagome asked. Gajeel gave Kagome the patter and she began to eat while he told her the events of the previous night.

"I see. Are Wendy, Lisanna and Panther Lily okay?" Kagome asked.

"They're fine. Wendy is a bit distraught about your injuries. She thinks it's her fault, no matter what I or Banana say. Keh." Gajeel replied.

"Thank you Gajeel, for helping me." Gajeel grunted back before leaving the room. Seconds later, Kagome could hear footsteps rushing towards her and the room door was thrown open. Wendy stood in the doorway, Lisanna right behind her. Kagome looked at her daughter and sister. Wendy's face was pale. She had light grey bags under her eyes. Her eyes looked a dull brown. Lisanna didn't look any better.

"Mama." Wendy said, her eyes locking on Kagome's form.

"Come here Musume. Lisanna too." Kagome said, patting the area next to her bed. Wendy ran towards Kagome before slamming into the girl's chest and crying. Lisanna walked calmly towards her older sister and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Lisanna asked.

"Sore. But I'll be better by tomorrow." Kagome said, stroking Wendy's hair as the younger girl sobbed into her chest.

"Musume, you were amazing. You did so well. Don't blame yourself for my injuries. I made the choice. So, don't think it's your fault." Wendy's tears began to dry, her breathing became steady. Kagome looked down at Wendy to see the small girl sleeping. Wendy's hand's clenched at Kagome's shirt tightly and she burrowed her head closer to Kagome's warmth. Lisanna giggled, covering her mouth not to wake Wendy up.

"What about the mission?" Kagome asked Lisanna. Lisanna explained the events after Kagome had passed out.

"We'll take the last train out of here tonight." Kagome said. Lisanna began to protest against that.

"But your not healed yet." Lisanna replied.

"My powers are healing me as we speak. By nightfall, I'll be back to shape." Kagome explained.

"Are you sure?" A gruff voice asked. Kagome and Lisanna turned to the doorway to see Gajeel walking into the room, Panther Lily flying next to him.

"I'll be fine. Come to think of it, I need to start Wendy's training." Kagome gently pried Wendy off her body and let the girl rest in the bed before spreading her scent to envelop Wendy. Kagome got out of bed, with the support of Lisanna before walking over to the window to see the sunlight streaming through.

"You're still hurt." Lisanna said, staring at Kagome's bandage-wrapped stomach.

"Lisanna, I been through worse. This poison is a one of kind. I could tell as soon as it began to flow through my system." Kagome replied.

"What are you talking about?" Lisanna asked, curious. Gajeel and Panther Lily held the same question in their eyes, waiting for Kagome to answer.

"This poison is specifically designed to attack all the senses in your body. The more in tune your body is to its surroundings, the more the poison affects you. Because us dragon slayers have heightened senses, it affected me more than I thought it would." Kagome said. Lisanna was about to continue but Kagome cut her off.

"Don't worry. It won't affect me again. Now that the poison has gone through my system, my powers have adjusted to heal it as well. Though, if my magic is low, it won't heal." Kagome explained.

* * *

Hours later found the three dragon slayers, one Exceed and one Animal Soul user on a train. The train ride back was quiet. Gajeel, after lots of protesting, shouting and threats, was lying down on Kagome's lap, unconscious due to Kagome's punch to his stomach. Panther Lily was napping on the large cushion on the bench next to Kagome. Wendy was napping on Lisanna's shoulders, who had also fallen asleep.

A soft beeping sound echoed through the room. Reaching over Gajeel, Kagome grabbed the small lacrima out of her bag before answering the call.

"Mira?" As soon as she answered the call, Kagome knew that she had given her sister ammunition against her, since Mira could see Gajeel resting in her lap.

"Nee-sama~" Kagome cringed as she saw the gleeful expression on Mira's face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"What's Gajeel doing on your lap?" Mira asked, dodging the reason she had called in the first place.

"Se-cr-et." Kagome said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Mou. So mean." Mira said.

"Mira…" Kagome drawled out.

"Right. Team Natsu came back a few hours ago. And the girls aren't in a good. Natsu and Gray don't seem to care since it is Wendy's decision. Watch out for Lucy, Levy and Erza. As much as I love them, they can be intense sometimes." Mira said in a solemn voice.

"That's ok. We'll be arriving in Magolia in four hours." Kagome replied.

"Nee-sama?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you come with me to Fairy Tail when we met in the graveyard that day?" Mirajane asked.

"It wasn't the right time. I've done things you wouldn't dream of doing, Mira. Things that I have to do, if I want to live." Kagome explained.

"What are you talking about Nee-sama?" Mirajane's wide eyes peered at Kagome. Kagome knew that she had to tell Mira. After all, the two told each other everything. Every secret, every truth or lie they told.

"Mira, I want you to promise not to tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you." Kagome looked into Mira's eyes on the lacrima, getting the message across.

"Very well." Mirajane replied.

"Both your parents were mages. As were mine. Your mother was a civilian mage, like mine. Your father, on the other hand, was a guild mage. Mine wasn't." As Kagome explained her father's occupation and past, Mirajane couldn't help but take a sharp breath as murderous thoughts began to form in her head.

"You're being serious, aren't you?" Mirajane said, looking at Kagome.

"Yes."

"That's illegal. A blood contract. That bastard. If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself." Kagome saw Mirajane's magic spike and a dark purple haze began to form around her. A dangerous smirk grew on Mirajane's face and her eyes slitted, turning a darker shade of blue.

"No one else can know. Otherwise, they will be used against me." Kagome replied.

"Why did you join Fairy Tail then?"

"I hadn't planned on doing that. I was passing through Magnolia on my way to Crocus, when I heard Wendy crying. I answered her call and followed the cries. But when I first saw her, I saw something in her. I saw myself, when I was younger, when my father had died and my mother had been killed. I recognized her to be a dragon slayer, and knowing that the dragons had left, I knew she had no one to be her parental figure. So, I took on that role." Kagome replied, a faraway look appearing in her eyes as she remembered the events of that night.

"What are you going to do on the days that your not at the guild, nee-sama?" Mirajane asked.

"That's where I ask a favor of you Mira." Mira's attention perked at the comment.

"I need you to have a mission set aside for me on that day, a fake mission. No one can know."

"Nee-sama… very well." Mirajane agreed.

"I should head back and check on them. Night Mira." Mirajane waved goodbye before ending the call. Kagome, finishing her glass of wine, grabbed the lacrima and headed back to the compartment to see everyone still sleeping. Or so she thought. She settled down next to Panther Lily and placed Gajeel's head back on her lap so that his motion sickness didn't affect him.

"Where did you go Kagome?" Kagome whipped her head to see Panther Lily sitting up.

"Mira called. I went to talk with her outside so I wouldn't wake everyone up." Kagome replied, leaving out the details on what the two girls talked about.

"I followed you. I know." Kagome froze at those words.

"Don't think I think of you as a bad person. You have your reasons. I will help Mira with the missions." Panther Lily replied.

"Why? I could put all of you at harm." Kagome stared back shocked.

"We're friends. A family. And we protect each other." Panther Lily said. Walking closer to Kagome, he cuddled up to her leg before falling asleep again.

"Family… huh." Kagome mumbled under her breath. Looking one more time at her _family_ , she let her eyelids droop down and fell sound asleep.

* * *

 **What is Kagome's father's occupation? R &R:) Hope you liked it  
**


	11. The Deal with the Dragon

**So sorry. It's been such a long time. I've finished taking my SAT and ACT and now am free to write as much as I want.**

 **I need all you readers help with the next chapter. In the relationship of Gajeel and Kagome, how do you want it to advance?**

 **Hope you like the chapter. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"We're friends. A family. And we protect each other." Panther Lily said. Walking closer to Kagome, he cuddled up to her leg before falling asleep again.

"Family… huh." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she looked at Wendy and Lisanna across from her, then Gajeel and Panther Lily who were with her.

"This family may just be my downfall."

* * *

By the time the group of friends returned to Magnolia, the first hours of the day had just started. Kagome's eyes blearily opened up to see Panther Lily tapping her on her cheek.

"The train has stopped. Shall I wake up the rest of them?" Panther Lily said, turning to Lisanna and Wendy, who were sleeping against each other and Gajeel who was sleeping on the couch area beside Kagome.

"Wake up Lisanna and Gajeel. I'll carry Wendy." Kagome began to get her luggage and Wendy's together while Panther Lily woke up the rest of the group.

"What? Where are we?" Lisanna groaned, stretching her arms out, almost knocking Panther Lily out of the air and punching Gajeel in the face..

"We just stopped in Magnolia. Come on, you should sleep at home." Kagome said, reaching over to where Wendy was sleeping on the couch and picked the girl up, juggling their luggage at the same time.

"I'll carry the pipsqueak for you. You're going to end up falling." Kagome blinked and looked up into crimson red eyes. Gajeel had woken up, gathered his luggage and went to help out Kagome. Handing Wendy over to Gajeel, Kagome readjusted her luggage in her arms. Once the group was set to leave, they exited the train and began to walk to Kagome, Wendy and Lisanna's house.

"I'm tired. Can I sleep?" Lisanna said, walking next to Kagome – more like leaning on Kagome while Kagome supported her.

"We're almost home. Mira and Elfman will be waiting for us." Kagome said, urging her younger sister to walk. Gajeel was chuckling under his breath, causing Kagome's eyes to glare at him.

"Oi dumbass! Stop laughing." Kagome hissed as the walked down the main street that led up to the Strauss family's house.

"Never Seaweed." Gajeel retorted, gaining laughter from Panther Lily, who was flying beside Gajeel, while Kagome's glare was sending the two boys six feet under.

"Just walk faster. We're almost there. My legs are about to give out." Kagome replied before turning to the half-asleep girl on her shoulder.

"What do you eat? You weigh a ton." Kagome grumbled. They had finally made it to the Strauss family's house. Knocking on the door, the group waited until either Mirajane or Elfman came to the door.

"Just a second." A feminine voice called out. Kagome and Gajeel recognized it to be Mirajane. They waited as Mira fumbled with the lock before opening the door.

"Nee-sama, You guys are back." Stepping away, Mirajane let them into the house. Mirajane took a look at the two sleeping girls before yelling for Elfman to come and take Lisanna to her room.

"I'll let you two settle this." Mirajane winked to Kagome before leaving the room with Panther Lily carrying the bags, after Elfman and a sleeping Lisanna.

"Thanks for carrying her here." Kagome said, gesturing to the sleeping slayer in Gajeel's arms, a blush still coating her cheeks from Mirajane's statement. Gajeel grunted before replying.

"No big deal." Gajeel replied, settling Wendy down on the dark blue couch.

"I can take her from here." Gajeel nodded. Calling for Panther Lily, the Exceed came moments later followed by Mirajane.

"Thank you Gajeel." Kagome smiled. Gajeel grunted before heading towards the door, Panther Lily flying behind him.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

* * *

It was about noon when Kagome woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she hazily looked at the blinds in her room. Sunlight was streaming into the room. Getting out of bed, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed for the day. Once she was dressed, Kagome headed down the stairs to see Lisanna cooking a small meal.

"Good morning Lisanna." Kagome said, walking into the kitchen. Lisanna turned to see her older sister and smiled.

"Nee-sama, it's the afternoon." Lisanna giggled as Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Mira-nee woke me up just before she and Elfman headed to the guild, but I fell asleep again. Wendy left a note saying that she was going to find Charle." Lisanna replied, flipping an omelet on the pan.

"Let me help you." Kagome said, grabbing two sets of plates, forks and knives before setting the table.

"Thanks." Once lunch was ready, the two siblings ate before getting ready to head to the guild. As they were walking up there, Lisanna showed Kagome some of her favorite stores in town.

"We should go shopping some time. I can buy you some new outfits. Maybe short shirts, tangtops and shorts." Lisanna sung as she looked at the clothing that was modeled in the store windows.

"Hai hai. Let's get to the guild first. Mira will worry about us otherwise." Kagome replied. Lisanna nodded and the two made their way to the guild.

* * *

"Ohayo." Lisanna and Kagome greeted the guild members, walking towards the bar where Mirajane was working. Elfman decided to head over to the Thunder God Tribe's table where a certain fairy mage was sitting.

"Mira, can I have a vanilla shake?" Kagome asked, as she sat down on one of the stools.

"Sure. Lisanna, do you want anything?" Mirajane asked.

"No thanks. I'm full from lunch. I'm going to go find Natsu and Happy." Lisanna told Mira and Kagome before walking off to find the fire slayer and his flying cat.

"How was the mission?" Mirajane asked, handing Kagome her drink.

"It went well. I'm going to start Wendy's training." Kagome replied, taking a sip of her shake.

"Mama!" A voice called out behind Kagome. Turning around, Kagome braced herself as Wendy threw herself at the girl.

"Wendy. How are you?" Kagome asked, sitting the petite girl beside her on a bar stool. Charles flew over and sat on the bar top in between the two girls.

"Good. I heard we're going to start my training." Wendy said, her face sprouting a large grin.

"Yes. Do you want to get started?" Kagome asked, setting her half empty glass.

"Yes!" Wendy shot out of her chair and began to drag Kagome toward the back of the guild where the training fields were. Noticing a missing cat, Kagome turned to see Charle still sitting on the bar top watching her and Wendy.

Telling Wendy to go ahead, Kagome turned back and walked to Charle.

"Charle, are you coming with us?" Kagome asked, a smile painted on her lips.

"Why would you want me to? I made Wendy cry. I belittled her." Charle replied.

"That's in the past. You were worried about her. If I were in the same position, I would have done the same thing that you did. So don't beat yourself over it." Kagome replied. Reaching over, she grabbed Charle and wrapped the small cat in a hug.

"Arigato." Charle replied. Hearing Wendy call for Kagome and Charle, Kagome nudged the Exceed in the direction of her partner. Charle took the hint and flew toward the training fields, followed by Kagome. Once the two got there, Kagome saw Wendy stretching her arms and legs.

"Okay. To start off, I'm going to test you to see what you can do. Come at me." Wendy faltered, not wanting to injure her mother but pushed past it and began to run towards Kagome, pushing her magic into her hands.

"Sky Dragon Slayer's Claw!" Wendy swiped her hands at Kagome's stomach, but didn't hit. Kagome then made her own attack.

"Water Dragon Slayer's Roar." A large jet of water went shooting towards Wendy. Wendy braced her arms and let her sky dragon magic envelop her arms to act as a shield. The small spar lasted a couple minutes longer, with Wendy going at her full power and Kagome still testing the girl, before Kagome called the fight off.

"You have all the attacks down. What you are missing is endurance, confidence and power behind your attacks." Kagome replied, sitting down on the ground with Wendy.

"Warm up with doing 10 laps around the training field at a medium speed, then 10 laps at full speed." Kagome said. Wendy nodded and began to run around the training field. Halfway through, Wendy felt her legs turning into noodles and tried to push on. By the end of the warm up, she collapsed on the ground, panting hard.

"Here. Drink this." Wendy looked up to see Kagome standing above her, a bottle of water in her hand. Thanking her, Wendy greedily sipped the water before getting up and putting the water bottle to the side.

"Now do 3 sets of 50 pushups and 30 sit-ups. Take a 30 second break between each set." Kagome said and Wendy got to work. While she was doing so, Kagome was planning out Wendy's training schedule.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **In the Guild Hall**

* * *

"Pass me another strawberry cake, Mira." Erza growled out as she stabbed the last piece of the cake in front of her and stuffed it into her mouth. Mirajane nodded warily and headed to the back room to grab another strawberry cake, making sure that this was the last one Erza could eat today.

"That bitch… some nerve to talk back to me... payback…" Mirajane came back to hear Lucy mumbling and cursing under their breath.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Nee-sama, would you?" Mirajane asked, setting the cake down on the bar top and looking at the two females.

"Who else?" Lucy replied, taking a sip of her strawberry vanilla milkshake.

"She has the guts to tell me that I was the cause of Wendy's crying. Lies. She's got everyone wrapped around her finger." Lucy continued on. Erza did agree with Lucy, more so the fact that Kagome was close to beating her and they didn't get to find out who was the stronger one.

"Why do you two hate her so much?" Mirajane asked, taking a seat on the stool behind the bar.

"She's an unknown person. Despite her ties to you, Lisanna and Elfman, you can't hide the fact that there is something that she is hiding. I mean, no one just takes in another dragon slayer like that. And the way that she left on a monster-eradication job a couple days after she comes. Don't you find all that strange?" Erza set her fork down on her plate and put her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the bar top.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge your guild mates, Erza." Mirajane reprimanded in a soft tone. Despite the soft voice that was heard, Erza could hear the dark threat behind it, one that she was far too familiar from her past rivalry with Mirajane.

"I know." Erza mumbled before continuing to eat her cake.

"Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her, Wendy or Charle around for a while." Lucy asked Mirajane, unaware of the grumpy dragon slayer that had been listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Nee-sama is training Wendy. Charle is with them. They're in the training fields out back." Erza nodded, accepting the answer, while said grumpy dragon slayer and his Exceed left their corner of the guild and headed out of the guild.

"You should go apologize to Nee-sama." Mirajane said, wiping a wine glass. Erza and Lucy lifted their heads from their cake and drink to look at Mirajane.

"Why should I have to apologize to her?" Lucy snapped.

"Nee-sama is a dragon slayer. She was protecting her young, Wendy. You guys let Wendy down when you said she was too young. That's why Wendy was crying. And as her mother, Nee-sama's dragon won't like anyone that tries to hurt Wendy." Mirajane said, putting the glass down as she turned her head to face the two girls.

"Even Levy apologized." Lucy's eyes shot open as they widened. Erza saw that coming though. The timid bluenette was a very calm, caring person. She couldn't hold grudges for too long.

"What! Why should she have to apologize to her?" Lucy yelled, slamming her hand on the table.

"Lucy, I think Mira's right." Erza said, finishing up her cake.

"You're on her side now? Why?" Lucy said, shifting her glare to Erza, who wasn't fazed.

"We all have our own qualities. Gray strips. Natsu acts like a blockhead and wrecks everything. Laxus has his superiority. Cana drinks too much. Wakaba smokes all the time. Maybe Mirajane is right, that Kagome was only trying to protect Wendy because of our actions. It makes sense, that she would fly off the handle after wanting to go on a walk alone, but wasn't allowed." Erza said, standing up from her seat.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, seeing Erza stand up.

"I'm going to apologize to her." Erza replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Training Fields**

* * *

"Ahhh….huh…" Wendy fell on her back, panting. She had collapsed on the ground, her muscles writhing in pain.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, sitting down next to Wendy.

"Just tired… huh…huh…" Wendy breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. Hearing footsteps, the two turned around to see Gajeel walking towards them, Panther Lily flying beside him.

"So you two were out here." Gajeel said once he reached the two girls.

"Gajeel-san. Thank you for carrying me home last night." Wendy stood up and bowed slightly to the male before cooling down by running around the training field at a steady, slow pace.

"Keh." Gajeel said before turning to the water dragon slayer beside him.

"What are you going to do with her training?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm going to get her endurance and strength up first. Then move on to her senses. Think you could help? I haven't trained someone before so I'm only going off of what Taisho taught me." Kagome asked.

"Of course you'll need my help, but I'm going to need something in return." Gajeel's lips curved into a dark grin. Kagome glared at Gajeel before gesturing for him to continue.

"Is that the right idea? Having to pay Gajeel for something?" Charle asked herself as she watched the two dragon slayers talk from her position on a rock.

"Maybe you can dance in a bunny suit?" Gajeel replied, chuckling as he saw Kagome's face grow dark.

"Or I could get you to clean my house?" Gajeel continued to list different things to do whilst Kagome's aura grew darker and darker steadily.

"God dammit dumbass. Just tell me what the fuck I have to do!" Kagome snapped, cutting Gajeel off. Gajeel went back to his usual self, a sinister grin still planted on his face.

"You're going to be my maid for one day - tomorrow. That includes calling me Master, wearing a maid outfit that I will choose." Gajeel grinned when he saw Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

"Damn sadist." Kagome cursed before heading to where Wendy was panting. Helping the girl up, the two began to walk back to the guild, catching up with Gajeel.

"Are you going to be Gajeel's maid for tomorrow? Can I pick the outfit?" Kagome looked down at Wendy. Despite that pretty smile and innocent look that Wendy put on, Wendy was working on the same side as Mirajane and Lisanna, the matchmaker side.

"Let's go find it now." Grabbing Wendy by the arms, Gajeel slung her over his shoulder and walked into the guild, passing a certain red head. As Kagome stared at Gajeel and Wendy's retreating forms and for a split second, she swore she saw an mischevious grin spread on Wendy's face.

"I'll follow her." Charle said. Kagome nodded and watched as the Exceed flew off to catch up with her partner.

"Ahem." Hearing a cough, Kagome looked to her right to see Erza standing there.

"What do you want, Scarlet?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted… I wanted to apologize to you. Mira helped me see what you were trying to do. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Wendy." Erza said.

* * *

"Geh!" Bickslow said, choking on his drink. Freed began to pat his back, helping the poor soul mage.

"Are they about to fight?" Bickslow gestured to the two girls standing at the back of the guild. Freed turned to see who Bickslow was talking about and froze.

"They're not." The two mages turned to face the man sitting at the head of their table.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked the dragon slayer.

"Erza's apologizing." Laxus said before tipping his shot glass back and drinking.

* * *

"Apology accepted." Kagome pulled Erza out of her bowing positions and patted the scarlet head on the shoulders.

"Shall we try this again? Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Taisho, Water Dragon Slayer." Kagome held out her hand, a smile painted on her lips.

"Same here. I'm Erza Scarlet, an Equip Mage." Smiling back, Erza gripped Kagome's hand gently.

"I had better check on Mira, Lisa and Elfman before finding Wendy. God knows where that dumbass iron piece of shit took her. Come by for tea sometime." Kagome grinned before heading off to find her siblings, while Erza went back to the bar and ordered another strawberry cake. Mira smiled and gave Erza the cake, sending Kagome off to find Wendy.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Strauss House**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mmmmrgh." A groan came from under the covers.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Stop making a racket Mira." A voice grumbled from under the pillow.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Large tick marks popped on Kagome's face as the girl rashly pushed the sheets off her and got out of bed. Her eyes were blurry and her senses were wacked up. Walking downstairs, she noticed that no one was awake. Heading to the front door, she slammed the door open and dreaded that action right after.

"Seaweed, I brought you a gift." Gajeel said, holding out a box. Kagome took the box from Gajeel and opened it. Pulling the object out of the box, her eye's drowsiness immediately left, her senses snapped into place and she dropped the box on the ground.

"Get changed." The guest, Gajeel, grinned as he leaned on the door frame, watching Kagome stare at the outfit in her hands.

In her hands, laid the skimpiest maid outfit that she had ever seen. Now Kagome knew, that some how in her past life, she must have done something terribly wrong.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it:) PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.  
**


	12. The Twin Terrors

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this one:)**

 **Previously**

* * *

"Fishy face. I brought you a gift." Gajeel said, holding out a box. Kagome took the box from the guest and opened it. Pulling the object out of the box, her eye's drowsiness immediately left, her senses snapped into place and she dropped the box on the ground.

"Get changed." The guest, Gajeel, grinned as he leaned on the doorframe, watching Kagome stare at the outfit in her hands.

In her hands, laid the skimpiest maid outfit that she had ever seen. Now Kagome knew, that some how in her past life, she must have done something terribly wrong.

* * *

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? It is 5 in the morning." Kagome said, glaring at the iron slayer in front of her.

"Hihi. Dead serious." Gajeel grinned, knowing that he had riled up Kagome one hundred percent.

"God damnit Iron Bastard." Kagome let out a stream of curses, a growing tick forming on her forehead.

"Hurry up and get changed. You got a busy day today." Gajeel replied and he turned Kagome around and pushed her towards the stairs. Kagome turned her head towards the Gajeel and gave him a death glare before walking upstairs. Once Kagome was upstairs, she looked down at the maid outfit in her hands. Yes, she did like the colors of it, but what it was made of is what she didn't like. Not one bit. Heading over to the bathroom, she threw the box away and proceeded to change into it.

When Kagome was done, she came out of the bathroom and stood in front of the floor length mirror. Kagome stared at her self, starting from the top of her head. She had her hair pinned into an intricate chignog, a metal headband decorating it. The maid outfit was a dress that went to mid thigh. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and a thin, metal beaded necklace that wrapped around her neck. The dress was mainly back, except for the white apron and the buttons. The back of the dress was deep, almost reaching the small of Kagome's back. Around her upper arms, she had black and white frilly cuffs with thin metal chains decorating them. She wore black gloves with white lace around the ends. On her thighs, just above the edge of the dress, she wore black and white garters with small metal chains hanging off them. Sighing, she headed back downstairs where Gajeel was waiting for her.

As she walked down the stairs and entered the living room, Gajeel's attention turned to her. He took in the maid outfit on Kagome, making sure to take in all the details before looking at her face.

"You ready to go maid?" Gajeel asked, a teasing tone coating his voice.

"Not yet." Kagome walked into the kitchen, looking for something, while Gajeel followed behind.

"What are you looking for?" Gajeel watched as Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"I'm telling Mira that I went off and would be back at the guild later and for Wendy not to worry." Kagome replied as she wrote the note. Signing her name at the bottom, she put the note down on the dining table before heading to the door.

"Here. These come with your dress." Gajeel said, handing Kagome a pair of three inch black heels. Grumbling, Kagome slipped on the heels before standing up next to Gajeel. With the heels on, she was still shorter than him by four or five inches.

"Let's go. First stop is Crocus." Gajeel said before walking out the door, Kagome walking after him.

"Why are we going to Crocus, Gajeel?" Kagome asked as the two walked down the street. Luckily for her, it was early morning so not many people were awake, especially since she didn't live in the middle of the town center.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. And you also have to call me Master. After all, you are _my_ maid." Gajeel replied as they got to the train station. Kagome sighed and headed to go buy two tickets before coming back to Gajeel.

"Let's go." Gajeel said and the two walked onto the train, Kagome after Gajeel. Once they made it to an empty booth, Kagome opened the door, grinding her teeth as Gajeel walked inside, smirk as he passed her. Kagome headed inside and shut the door behind her. The train ride was quiet, with Kagome taking a short nap. An hour before they reached Crocus, she woke up and noticed that Gajeel had his eyes closed, trying to sleep.

Kagome got out of her seat and placed her hand on his head. Using her magic, she healed his motion sickness and watched as he slipped into sleep. Once she was sure that he was okay, Kagome slipped out of the booth and headed to the bar, where she was planning on getting a small glass of red wine. As she walked in, she saw the people inside give her leers, mostly the men. Shaking her head, she walked up to the bar and ordered her drink.

"Here you go miss. One red wine. Would you like anything else?" Kagome shook her head at the middle aged woman behind the counter.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you a maid?" The woman asked.

"Oh no. I'm a mage. I made a deal and this was the outcome of it." Kagome smiled sheepishly as the woman chuckled.

"You look pretty as a maid. The boy must be a lucky one." Kagome's eyes widened as she shook her head, denying the woman's last comment.

"Oh no. We're not like that. We're apart of the same guild, that's all." Kagome replied. The woman nodded as she laughed before handing the girl her glass of wine. Thanking the woman, Kagome headed back to her booth.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

 **Crocus**

* * *

The train had finally reached Crocus. Gajeel had woken up a couple minutes before and the two walked off the train. Kagome's senses went into overdrive as she took in the scents of the city. She could smell flowers and pollen from a garden, honey and various spices from a store and freshly cut grass from a couple feet away.

"Shall we go, Master?" Seeing as she couldn't get out of this, Kagome decided to make the best of her being a maid. Gajeel nodded before walking off into the busiest part of town. As the two walked, Kagome could feel more leers in her direction, some people even staring at her, after all, she was in a skimpy maid outfit. She could smell their lust, making her gag. Gajeel noticed them as well, the men that were obviously staring at Kagome's body and growled.

Stopping at a stall, Kagome waited for Gajeel to buy what he wanted as she looked at the small trinkets in the front. One of the caught her eye.

"Do you like anything here?" Kagome turned to see that Gajeel had returned.

"No. It's not for me. I'm looking for something I can to Wendy. The dress I got her last time got ripped by me and Erza's fight." Kagome said.

"What did you get?" Kagome asked, cocking her head as she stared at Gajeel. He didn't reply so she shrugged before looking at the small trinkets when she felt something clip around her neck. Looking down, Kagome saw a black cape around her, the front of her dress showing. It was clasped around her neck, a metal sign of Fairy Tail, holding it together. Kagome walked towards the mirror and looked at the front and back of the cloak, noticing the silver Fairy Tail sign on the back.

"You can only cover up in public." Gajeel said before walking out, gesturing for Kagome to follow him. Smiling, she hurried after Gajeel and the two walked side by side down the street.

"Arigato, Master." Kagome told Gajeel as she walked happily next to the iron dragon slayer. They continued to walk down the street when Gajeel stopped them.

"We're here." Looking at the store, Kagome blanched before giving Gajeel a weird look.

"You brought me to Crocus to go to a lingerie store?!" Kagome asked, her voice almost cracking as she spoke to Gajeel.

"Aho. It's not for me, it's for Juvia. Her birthday is in four days." Gajeel replied.

"And you want to give her lingerie as a gift?" Kagome exclaimed, her face showing signs of shock and worry.

"I don't know what to get the woman. She has all the Gray merchandise there is, the girls will probably get her jewelry and clothes. So this is my last resort." Gajeel said, staring at the store.

"You know that there is a lingerie store in Magnolia, right?" Kagome asked.

"I don't want anyone to know that I went to it." Gajeel replied. Kagome sighed.

"Master, I will get her a set of lingerie as _my_ gift, after all, it's normal for a girl to give this kind of gift to another girl. But for you to give it…" Kagome left the sentence hanging.

"Then what am I supposed to buy?" Gajeel asked, a large tick growing on his forehead.

"We'll deal with that later. I'll buy my gift first. Come with me." Kagome replied before dragging a protesting Gajeel. Once she had dragged Gajeel into the store, she walked over to one of the tables that was covered in lingerie sets before turning to Gajeel.

"What is Juvia like? Give me a description of her." Kagome asked as she rifled through the clothes. Mentally telling himself that this was for Juvia, he began to list what she looked like and her personality.

"She's got dark blue hair and eyes, likes to wear dresses. She's very quick to come to conclusions, hot headed, in the middle of a stalker phase…" And so the list continued. As Gajeel talked to Kagome, she began to picture the girl and was able to pick out three different sets. Letting Gajeel leave the store, which he ran out, she went to pay for the lingerie and had it wrapped and placed into a elegant bag. Once she came out of the store, she headed over to Gajeel, who was sitting on a bench, sulking.

"At one point, when you get a mate, you know that they're going to drag you here right?" Kagome told the dragon slayer. He didn't reply, only sulking and creating a gloomy aura around him.

"Hai hai. Master, that's enough sulking. Now, let's go find your present for her." Kagome said, pulling Gajeel off the bench and down the street.

"Wait, I should have asked before, but do you have any pictures of her?" Kagome asked. Gajeel dug out a lacrima from his pack and gave it to Kagome. As Kagome looked through the pictures, Gajeel smelt faint traces of blood.

"Can you smell that?" Kagome's head shot up as she smelt a familiar copper smell.

"I can. Let's go." Nodding, Kagome handed the lacrima and Juvia's gift to Gajeel and shot off after the smell. Gajeel slipped the two items into his knapsack before following Kagome.

"Can you smell anyone?" Kagome asked Gajeel, her senses overridden by the heavy scent of blood and metal.

"Barely…" Gajeel replied. Ducking through alleyways, the two dragon slayers followed the scent into a nearby forest. Racing through the forest, they were able to smell the blood better as they got closer and closer to it.

"Smell the air." Doing what Gajeel said, she took a deep breath. She smelt blood, traces of holy magic, fire magic and poison magic. She smelt the trees and honey and another scent which made her eyes pop open.

"Is one of them…" Kagome asked. Gajeel nodded. Kagome stopped in her tracks, Gajeel almost plowing into her.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel asked Kagome before he was shushed. He looked straight into the clearing ahead of him. He saw two small boys, probably 8 or 9, surrounded by a group of grown men.

"Those bastards." Kagome cursed. She watched as one of the boys lashed out at the grown men with his magic but saw that he was tired.

"I'm going in." Kagome said before Gajeel cut her off.

"I'm coming with you. I can't let you have all the action." Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles, Kagome chuckling darkly.

"Shall we go then, Master?" Kagome grinned as the two sped towards the large group of thugs.

* * *

"Gaki, your running out of luck." One of thugs said as he stalked towards the small blonde boy. The boy tried to chant a spell but was feeling the side effects of magic depletion and exhaustion. Just as he thought he was done for, a streak of silver and black invaded his vision and he saw the thug go flying away. The small blonde rubbed his eyes before looking at the figure in front of his. It looked to be a girl with silver hair, but what caught his eye was the sign on her cloak. He watched with awe as the girl pummeled the thugs left and right.

"Sting!" Turning to see if his friend was okay, the blonde saw his friend run towards him.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" Sting asked his black-haired friend. Rogue nodded before

turning to face the fight around them, noticing that there was another person with the girl. Once all the thugs were unconscious, the black haired boy covered in studs began to tie them up and call the police while the silver haired girl came walking towards them.

Out of instinct, the two jumped a couple feet back and snarled, their inner dragons coming out to protect them. The silver girl's eyes grew wide as she noticed something that they hadn't and she knelt on the ground five feet away from them.

"It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you." The girl told them. They didn't move a muscle, waiting for the girl to do something to prove she wouldn't harm them. They watched as she moved her hands in a circle. Small tendrils of water began to form on Kagome's fingers, creating an intricate pattern of a figure. The boys looked closely at the small object as it came closer to them, revealing to be a small blue dragon. Sting poked at the dragon before giggling as it ducked around from him and circled around Rogue's head.

"It's okay. I'm one of you. So is he." The silver haired girl told them, pointing to herself and the taller boy behind her. The two boys noticed that the two had gotten closer to them, being about three feet away. The tied-up thugs were not there anymore and the boys panicked, thinking that they had escaped.

"Those bastards are in prison. They won't be coming after you anymore." The tall male told them, his red eyes staring into theirs. Sting didn't move, however, Rogue began to move towards the tall male.

* * *

"Gajeel?" The dark haired boy asked, walking towards Gajeel, his eyes wide open as he stared at the tall slayer.

"Yes gaki. How do you know my name?" Gajeel asked, his eyes wide. Kagome stood next to him, wondering how Gajeel could go from a stubborn ass to a caring and nice person.

'He must have been dropped on the head as a child, same with Natsu.' Kagome thought, finally coming to a conclusion.

"You're Black Steel Gajeel. I'm Rogue Cheney. Iwas in Phantom Lord before it disbanded." Rogue replied. Seeing that he was in good hands, Rogue's dragon receded back as the small boy began to question Gajeel about everything, making Kagome laugh. Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to get the blonde to ease up on them. Remembering what she did with Wendy, Kagome let out a loud purr, calling out to the blonde. Sting's dragon began to whimper as it felt the auras of two powerful dragon slayers.

"Hush child. You'll be okay." Taking a few steps while purring, Kagome enveloped the small boy in her arms. Sting put his face in the older girl's neck and breathed deeply as Kagome purred softly, calming the boy.

"You're a dragon slayer too? What kind?" The blonde asked in a quiet voice.

"Try taking in my scent. Let your mind go blank and focus on my scent." The boy wanted to object and demand an answer like he usually did, but something about the girl made him want to act nicely.

"I can smell salt and some tropical fruits and the sea. Are you a water dragon slayer?" The boy asked.

"I am. And from what I can smell from you, you must be a white dragon slayer. Did I guess right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." The blonde replied. Kagome smiled before pulling back and looked at the boy closely.

"What's your name? I'm Kagome Taisho." Kagome asked.

"Sting Eucliffe, the best mage in Fiore. And that's my friend, Rogue Cheney. He's a shadow dragon slayer." The two turned and headed over to where their friends were, watching as Rogue began to break Gajeel with all the questions.

"Why are you two in the forest? And why were they after you?" Kagome asked. Since Gajeel still needed a gift for Juvia, Kagome led the boys out of the forest towards the town, Gajeel following behind to make sure no one attacked them.

"We were heading back home, when our Exceeds took off and we chased after them, walking into those guys territory. Our Exceeds, mine is Frosh and his is Lector, managed to fly away while we had to deal with them." Rogue explained.

"Well, our guardian's home. This old hag took us off the street and takes care of us. Don't tell her I called her that, she'll wack me on the head, not that it will hurt me at all." Sting mumbled as he looked around to make sure that his foster guardian wasn't around.

"You call her that all the time. And it's not like she's old. She's 52." Rogue replied.

"Have you seen her wrinkles?" Kagome sweatdropped as Sting and Rogue began a small argument.

* * *

"Are you apart of a guild?" Sting asked as they finally made it to the town center. Giving Gajeel instructions to look for something memorable from him and Juvia's past, he stalked off to find a gift while Kagome stayed with Sting and Rogue.

"Yup. Gajeel and I are in Fairy Tail." Kagome said, turning and gesturing to the silver Fairy Tail sign on the back of her cloak. How the boys didn't see the large Fairy Tail sign on her cloak before, she didn't know. The two boys' eyes grew really wide and Kagome swore she could see sparkles in them.

"FAIRY TAIL? The strongest, most famous guild in Fiore? Really?" Sting asked loudly.

"Yup." Kagome replied.

"You're in the same guild as Gajeel? But he's creepy and weird, and kind of scary with that glare of his. He's got no eyebrows too." Sting pointed out bluntly, earning a slap on the head from Rogue.

"Sting, that's rude." Sting nodded before rubbing his newly formed bruise.

"What are you doing in Crocus then? That's far from Magnolia. And why are you wearing a maid's outfit? Is it some sort of fetish?" Rogue asked, staring at what Kagome was wearing with a look of confusion. Sting, not seeing it before, stared at Kagome's outfit.

"Why are you a maid? Are you a maid? That dress is really small. Ewww. You have a really wierd fetish woman." Kagome laughed as Sting made a funny face.

"I'm not a maid, Sting. Gajeel and I made a deal and in return he wanted me to be his maid for the day. He dragged me out here to Crocus at 5 in the morning to buy a gift for his friend from Phantom Lord." Kagome replied.

"Oh. What time is it now?" Rogue asked. Pulling out a small lacrima watch from her cloak pocket, Kagome checked the time.

"It's 11." Kagome replied. The two boys' faces paled as they scrambled up and stood in front of Kagome.

"We should be heading back to Oba's house. We'll be late for lunch." Rogue told kagome.

"The old hag is gonna yell at us. Not to mention, Lector and Frosch probably told her everything. Not that it will hurt me, because I'm Sting Eucliffe." Sting replied.

"We'll meet again soon. Sayonara Nee-san." Rogue bowed to Kagome, pulling Sting down to do the same as the two thanked Kagome for saving them before running towards their home, arguing about something on the way back. Kagome smiled as the two boys vanished from her line of sight.

* * *

"Where did the brats go?" Gajeel asked as he sat down next to Kagome minutes later, a small bag in hand.

"Headed back home for lunch. What did you get Juvia?" Kagome asked.

"A lacrima with hundreds of pictures of Gray." Gajeel replied. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Idiot!" Kagome said, hitting Gajeel on the head.

"What the hell woman? You can't hit your Master." Gajeel replied.

"Maa… it's alright. Are you done? We should probably head back to the guild now. It's 11." Kagome said.

"Fine. But you're still my maid for the next 13 hours. And you still have to call me Master." Gajeel replied, a smug grin forming on his face, as Kagome poked her tongue at him.

"You should watch that tongue, Fish Face." Gajeel grinned, licking his lips and Kagome pulled her tongue in before walking briskly ahead of Gajeel, her face flushing.

"Did I mention I have a thing for feisty girls?" Gajeel teased. Kagome's face went beet root and she began to run towards the train station, Gajeel hot on her heels as he chased her, his full intent on teasing her the rest of the day.

* * *

Four hours later, Kagome and Gajeel got off the train in Magnolia.

"Finally." Kagome said, staring at the city of Magnolia, their home.

"Where are we going now, _Master_?" Kagome asked, sarcasm oozing off her words. That was cut short when she saw Gajeel's feral smirk, which scared the daylights out of her.

"You are mine for the next 9 hours. How should I spend this time?" Gajeel thought aloud purposely, making Kagome shiver and angry at the same time.

"I know…" Gajeel turned to Kagome, who stood next to him pretending to sleep standing up, toning out what he was saying.

"Let's go to the guild." Kagome's eyes shot open as she openly gaped at Gajeel.

"You fucking iron bastard. You wouldn't…" Kagome growled out.

"I would." Kagome went over to a nearby wall and proceeded to bang her head on the wall, muttering a stream of curses, some of her them making nearby people blush or shocked.

"Come on fish maid. Let's go." Gajeel said before dragging Kagome by the cloak, Kagome desperately trying to escape his grasp. Somewhere in her mind, she knew, what ever she had thought before about Gajeel being caring and nice was definitely a BIG LIE.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**


	13. The Blood Rune

**Sorry for the long delay. I've been on my vacation. Enjoy:) REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Let's go to the guild." Kagome's eyes shot open as she openly gaped at Gajeel.

"You fucking iron bastard. You wouldn't…" Kagome growled out.

"I would." Kagome went over to a nearby wall and proceeded to bang her head on the wall, muttering a stream of curses, some of them making nearby people blush.

"Come on fish maid. Let's go." Gajeel said before dragging Kagome by the cloak, Kagome desperately trying to escape his grasp. Somewhere in her mind, she knew, what ever she had thought before about Gajeel being caring and nice was definitely a BIG LIE.

* * *

"Gajeel, let me go!" Kagome screamed as Gajeel pulled her behind him. Along the streets, people turned to stare with mirth and some laughing as the two passed by.

"A lovely couple"

"Isn't that Gajeel and Kagome?"

"How sweet." Kagome had to grit her teeth, not wanting to yell at the civilians.

"Are you ready, fish maid." Gajeel asked once they had finally reached the guild doors. Kagome stood next to him, as Gajeel had let her go. Breathing in deep, she wondered what everyone would think.

"As if." Kagome replied, tugging on her dress as if to pull it down further. Gajeel saw the action and grinned before holding out his hand.

"What?" Kagome asked, staring at the outreached hand then at Gajeel's red eyes.

"The cloak. No one will find it odd." Gajeel grinned darkly, chuckling as Kagome gave Gajeel a scared look.

"But…" Kagome went to protest.

"Nope. You're mine for the rest of the day. You're doing exactly what I told you." Gajeel said, taking the cloak off, his fingers skimming over Kagome's neck, making her shiver.

"You coming fish maid?" Gajeel gave Kagome a look. Gritting her teeth, she took small steps and walked into guild. Kagome looked up and saw that most of the guild was in the middle of a large fight.

"Stupid Ice princess!"

"Fire Dumbass!"

"Shut up droopy eyes!"

"Make me squinty eyes!" Gajeel walked around the fight, Kagome following after him. Guild members sitting around, watching the fighting scene saw Gajeel and Kagome walk by and began to spread the word around the guildhall.

"Kagome?" Levy stared at Kagome from her seat at the bar. Her eyes had shot wide open while Gajeel walked to his seat in the corner of the guild where Lily was sitting. Kagome grudgingly headed to the bar.

"Hey Levy." Kagome smiled and replied.

"What are you wearing?" By now, many of the girls in the guild had seen Kagome walk in and sid down at the guild bar and began to crowd around. So in the end, around the bar, Bisca, Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen, Levy and Lucy were walking up to the bar, along with some other females.

"Mama!" Kagome turned just in time to catch Wendy's flying form.

"Hi. How are you? Do anything fun today?" Kagome asked, sitting Wendy in the seat that Gajeel had previously sat in.

"Good. Mira showed me some of your stuff from when you were a kid." Wendy replied. Kagome turned to look at Mira, a question in her eyes.

'I didn't tell her about your father.' Mira gave Kagome a shake with her head.

"What's with the outfit Kagome? Do I need to punish someone?" Erza said, walking over while brandishing her sword, after stopping the fight that Natsu and Gray had started.

"No. It's fine Erza. This is just a deal that I'm paying up." Kagome replied, taking a quick glance at Gajeel. Unfortunately for her, a certain pair of matchmakers saw it.

"By chance, are you Gajeel's personal maid?" Lisanna asked, a sly smile growing on her face as Kagome's eyes ripped back and stared at her.

"Not really. More like a slave." Kagome replied, thinking about the events they had gone through in the morning.

"But you're still a maid, going from what you're wearing. _His_ maid." Mira replied, a grin on her face and small hearts in her eyes. By now, most of the girls in the guild were catching on to what Mira and Lisanna were pointing out. A green monster began to slowly appear in Levy's eyes, not that anyone was paying attention.

"Very stringy… don't you think Mira-nee? I see a little hint of lust and love, don't you?" Lisanna gave her sister a grin, knowing her eldest sister was beginning to get flustered, not that Kagome would show it.

"Indeed." Kagome shivered as both Lisanna and Mira's heart-filled eyes landed once again on her and Gajeel.

"Cut it out. We're not in love. I'm not in love." Bisca, Erza, Wendy and many other girls laughed as Mira and Lisanna teased Kagome.

"It doesn't look like they're in love. Or dating." Levy mumbled under her breath. Luckily for her, none of the dragon slayers heard her. Except one blunette that was sitting next to her.

"Get me some iron and hurry over here fish maid." Kagome heard Gajeel's voice while Wendy began to tell her about her day.

"Gomene Wendy, I'll have to finish hearing about your day later. Master is calling me. Mira, one plate of iron scraps." Kagome called out.

"You call him Master?" Mira asked as she prepared the plate. Kagome's eyes widened before she turned her head away, pouting slightly.

"Mira's a bully. How mean." Kagome mumbled, causing the girls around her to burst into laughter.

"Hai. Here you go, specially made for your _Master_." Mira handed Kagome the plate.

"Arigato Mira. I'll see you in a bit." Kagome gave Wendy a kiss on her forehead.

Just as she was leaving, she felt a small hand wrap around her wrist. Turning around, she saw Lucy standing in front of her.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry about how I acted before. I guess I was angry that Wendy was crying because of something I said and pushed it onto someone else. I'm very sorry." Lucy replied.

"It's alright. You're forgiven. Isn't the Fairy Tail way to forgive and forget?" Kagome asked, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Of course." Lucy replied. The two exchanged goodbyes before kagome headed

to the corner of the guild where Gajeel was talking to a kiwi-eating Panther Lily while Lucy headed back to continue talking with Levy about her book.

"Lily, nice to see you again. I hope Master hasn't been a bastard in the few minutes that I was gone." Kagome replied as she slid into the seat across from Gajeel, handing the plate to him.

"One plate of iron scraps, master." Kagome bit out, glaring as Gajeel's eyes danced with mirth and a grin coated his face.

"Feed me." Kagome's jaw dropped, almost hitting the table.

"Are you serious? What the hell Gajeel?" On the other side of the guild, Wendy blushed as she listened to her mother and guildmate's conversation.

"What's going on over there Wendy? Seeing as you're blushing and Kagome's jaw just dropped, something happened." Mira asked. By now, the rest of the girls had headed back to their original places and were carrying on with their day, occasionally looking over at the master and maid.

"Gajeel just asked Mama to feed him. And then she replied with…" Wendy told Mira exactly what her mother had said, blushing at the curse word and slightly fearing the dangerous purple aura that her aunt was giving off.

"Ohh…. I have to tell Lisanna!" Mira's eyes formed into hearts as she rushed of to find Lisanna. Wendy sweat dropped and prayed for her mother's sake, for she had accidently gave Mira too much information.

"Gomen Mama." Wendy said under her breath.

"Aren't you my maid for the day? Meaning you have to do what I tell you. So… feed me." Gajeel replied. Gritting her teeth for the millionth time that day, Kagome picked up a piece of iron and held it out to Gajeel, who stuck his face slightly closer.

Opening his mouth, he watched as Kagome slipped the iron scrap into his mouth. While she fed him on order, Gajeel swore he saw a faint hint of pink coating her cheeks, which he didn't see before.

"There." Kagome replied once the plate was done.

"Arigato fish maid." Gajeel replied, licking his lips slowly. Unknowingly, Kagome's eyes stared at Gajeel's lips as he licked them. By the time she came to, Kagome turned her head away and began to converse with Lily, Gajeel adding in every once in a while.

"What else are you planning on doing today, Master?" Kagome asked Gajeel.

"Training. I'll be doing training with Wendy and you're helping me." Kagome was confused as to why her presence was needed and why she was going to be doing it in her maid outfit.

"You will be the bait. It will train her senses of hearing and smell. If she catches you, you are subject to one order of her choice. We'll have three rounds with a 10 minute time limit." Kagome nodded. Looking over at Wendy, she told the girl to come out to the back of the guild while she and Gajeel got up from their seats, followed by Lily.

* * *

"What are we doing, Mama?" Wendy asked once she came outside. Charle flew over and sat by Lily and the two began to watch over their partners.

"We're going to do some training today. We'll be playing tag. You are given 10 minutes to find me. If you do, you can give me one command to follow. We'll play three rounds. Sound good?" Kagome asked. Wendy looked at both Gajeel and Kagome.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Wendy asked. Gajeel nodded, grinning as he pulled out a black bandana.

"Smart gaki aren't you. You won't be using your eyes. Fish maid, go hide. Gaki, put this on." Gajeel handed Wendy the bandana as Kagome went and hid in the training woods.

"Start." Gajeel said. Wendy's nose and ears twitched slightly, trying to pick up her mother's scent or any sounds. She was rather clumsy and wasn't able to pick out any scents. So she went with hearing. The only problem was that there was more than just Kagome in the training woods. As Wendy ran through the woods, Gajeel followed her, making sure that the girl didn't get herself hurt or he would suffer Kagome's wrath, despite her being his maid.

"2 minutes. Gaki, hone in on certain things to help you. Pick out certain things about her scent. Think if you've heard any sounds before from her as well." Gajeel replied. Wendy tried hard and began to pick up very faint sounds of breathing coming from two locations, one right next to her and the other in another location. She began to follow the sound, her pace slow when Gajeel called time.

"You're putting too much effort into this. More than what's needed. You need to relax yourself. These are your instincts, your blood. Let is flow through you and filter out what you need." Wendy nodded. Gajeel began the time for round two and Wendy stood still for a couple seconds and raced after the faint smell of the ocean and roses.

"Time." Sweat was gathering on Wendy's face and body. Wiping her arm across her face, she waited for Gajeel to start the last round.

"Last round, start." This time, Wendy was certain that she would be able to hit Kagome, or at least make some sort of contact. Racing through the forest, she began to pick up more of Kagome's scent. She could here crunching leaves, soft breaths and the smell of the honey and vanilla, along with the ocean and roses. She sped around the large thicket and soon made her way to where Kagome was hiding against a tree. Wendy began to walk closer and closer to Kagome as Kagome backed away from Wendy.

Just as Kagome went to run away from Wendy, the young dragon slayer used a burst of adrenaline like she had never felt before and raced right into Kagome's body, grabbing the older girl in a hug.

"I got Mama." Wendy cheered as Kagome took off the girl's bandana.

"Omedetto." Kagome replied, patting Wendy on the head as the little girl crooned and cuddled into Kagome.

"Looks like she's better than you." Kagome turned to see Gajeel standing in the trees. The man dropped to the forest floor before turning to Wendy.

"Gaki, you did well. Next time, make sure not to overthink things. Now, for your command. What do you want Kagome to do?" Gajeel waited for Wendy's reply.

"Can I save it for later?" Wendy asked.

"Of course. Choose whenever and I'll be at your command, musume." Kagome replied, rubbing her cheek against Wendy's, causing the younger girl to giggle.. Gajeel hmmped before letting his hand rest of Wendy's head before heading back towards the guild, followed by Wendy and Kagome.

Once they had made it back to the guild, Kagome ushered Wendy to get her injuries checked and healed in the Infirmary, Charle flying behind her.

Suddenly, without any notice, a searing shot of pain went through Kagome's arm. Having felt it before and knowing what it was, she didn't let it bother her and made sure no one else had seen any movement of hers. She looked down at her wrist, the one covered with different bracelets and other accessories. Pushing them aside, she saw a familiar rune of black and red. Gritting her teeth, she cursed before calling out to Gajeel, who had sat back in his regular spot with Lily sitting next to him while reading a book.

"Master, may I take the rest of the day off?" Kagome asked Gajeel, who turned around to stare at Kagome. Lily looked up at the two dragon slayers before turning his attention back to his book.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

"I have to finish dealing with my parent's will." Kagome replied.

"Very well. I'll expect something in return for this time. You still owe me a few more hours." Gajeel replied, still curious as to what Kagome was hiding behind her words. Nodding, Kagome went to off to where Mira was sitting with the Thunder God Tribe.

"Mira, I'm going to finish stuff with my parent's will. Can you make sure Wendy is looked after?" Kagome asked. Mira nodded, telling Kagome to be carefull. Kagome nodded back before heading to the Infirmary to tell Wendy.

"I have to tell you something, Wendy." Kagome called. The little girl rushed from the table of medicines where she had finished applying some medicine to her cuts and bruises to where Kagome was sitting on a bed.

"Wendy, I'm going to be gone for a couple days. Not sure when I'll be back. Gomen." Kagome replied as she pulled the little girl into her lap.

"Where are you going Mama?" Wendy asked, cuddling into her mother's comfortable grip.

"Finishing business with my parent's will." Kagome replied. Wendy looked up at her mother, looking directly into her eyes before nodding.

"Be safe. And don't forget to call sometime." Wendy replied, knowing that this would be her first time without her mother around.

"I'll be safe. I promise. And I will definitely call." Kagome replied. She went to let go, but Wendy didn't release her grip or loosen it.

"Musume?" Kagome looked down at the girl she called her daughter. Her eyes widened as she honed in on Wendy's aura. It shone of sadness and fright.

"Are you afraid of me leaving?" Kagome asked softly. Wendy didn't reply with her voice, instead nodding slightly into her mother's form.

"Right, this will be the first time since I claimed you." Wendy nodded again. Kagome began to stroke Wendy's hair and kissed the girl on her forehead.

"I won't be far from you. I'll always be apart of you, whether you like it or not. You have my magic and blood coursing through your veins." Pulling away from Wendy, Kagome gestured for her to show her the ocean mark.

"See this. This is my magic and blood in you. When you feel lonely, push some magic into this. It'll help. And you also have Charle. She'll keep you company." Kagome replied. Wendy nodded.

"I have to leave now. Do you want anything while I'm gone?" Wendy shook her head.

"I've got you Mama and my aunts and uncle. That's all I need." Wendy replied. Lifting her head, she gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you." Wendy replied.

"As will I." Kagome had to say; the first parting with her daughter had been hard. But it had to be done. With this, Wendy would learn to be independent as well as she wouldn't find out about Kagome's issues.

Kagome headed to the Strauss house and grabbed her to-go emergency bag. Opening it, she took out a red bob-cut wig and emerald eye contacts along with a white shirt, black shorts and a white coat, leaving her heels on. She put on her disguise before heading out the door, heading for the train station.

Paying for her ticket, she boarded the approaching train. Kagome turned around and stared at the retreating sight of Magnolia and Fairy Tail before using a cleansing spell to erase her scent from the area.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

* * *

Kagome stepped off the train, smelling the fresh ocean scent. Hargeon, the busiest port city of Fiore. As she walked through the crowd of bumbling people going about their daily work, she headed off to the middle of the city. Once she was there, she walked into a large building, namely a shopping center. Weaving her way through the building, she made her way to the basement.

Once she got there, Kagome came across a familiar black door with a large NO ENTRY sign on the door and a keypad next to it. Coming up to the door, she punched the code into the keypad and continued through the door. Kagome walked past storage crates and other boxes filled to the brim with various objects.

Walking all the way into the back, Kagome finally stopped in front of a large black-gated door. It was intricately decorated and there was a crest on the door. Staring at the crest, with no hesitation in her actions, she cut her palm open and pressed it against the crest. The crest glowed slightly before unlocking. The gated door slowly opened and Kagome walked through. Heading down the stairs, she made it past the basement level to an even lower level, once used as a hide out during wars of the past, now long forgotten by almost all.

* * *

Finally, she had made it to her destination. At first look, it looked like an empty room with chairs and a lamp on the wall, but that all changed when three burly-looking men walked into the light.

"Ojou-sama." Kagome turned to face the men.

"Get ready. We begin immediately." Nodding, one of the men pulled the lamp down, causing the floor to move. As the floor moved down, Kagome gritted her teeth knowing what was to come, cutting her tongue slightly.

"What is the update on Subject 13?" Kagome asked as they left the room, walking down the dim-lit hallway.

"She's ready for the Final Stage." The man to her right replied. Pushing the door open, the man let Kagome walk through.

"It seems your all here." Kagome said, looking around the room to see men and women alike, standing around. Her right hand man, Maehara, handed her a lacrima tablet with the to-do list.

"We need our next two test subjects. 13 only has one stage left. Kirina, Omori, Raido, Okano. Take this and go find them. I expect them within the next three days." Kagome handed the four men and women a file with the details of their next victim before heading out the door.

"Sayori, Erina, Gemina." The three girls stood straight as the waited for instructions.

"Prepare Subject 13." The girls nodded and headed off to get the work room ready. Kagome then turned to the remaining people. The three men from earlier, Maehara and two other girls.

"Zora, Mika. Make sure our tracks are covered." The girls nodded, leaving the room.

"You three. Guard as usual." The three nodded before head out to guard the basement level from any unwanted intruders.

"Akane, shall we go?" Maehara asked. Kagome turned, hearing her alias being called, and nodded.

"Let's go." Kagome replied as she walked down the hall, Maehara walking beside her.

"What is Subject 13's progress so far? Give me a status update." Kagome asked.

"Blood levels have dropped slightly, hence we have her connected to a blood bag. Her body has accustomed to the increased magic amount. Stress levels are low. Subject has begun to talk about a fantasy world she claims to live in." Kagome nodded as he explained what they had discovered.

"Have you found a way out?" Maehara then asked, once they were out of earshot with anyone else.

"Not yet. Until then, we're all stuck in this hell. We'll talk later." Kagome replied as they walked into a large white room. In the middle, Sayori, Erina and Gemina stood around a large table. On the table, a bare middle-aged girl was strapped on, binds around her arms, waist and legs.

"How are you doing today, 13?" Kagome asked, putting on her cold front once again as she looked down at the trapped girl.

"Amazing. Hime-sama is finally going to give me my wings. I'll be a fairy soon. Won't I, Hime-sama?" Subject 13 asked, staring at Kagome with her brown eyes, deluded by her fantasy world to know what was really about to happen.

"Haid." Kagome replied. Meanwhile, Maehara got the three girls prepped and they were ready to start the Final Stage.

"We'll be placing your wings today. It will be painful." Kagome replied as she slipped on a pair of perfectly white gloves.

"Sayori?" The pinkette nodded. She had brought in a large relic. It was a large curly emblem made of iron, giving off a red tint. Large bindings wrapped around it with runes covering the entire relic.

"Erina?" The blonde's expression turned grim as she held a large rod that was coated with a slick liquid and a large bowl with water and a cloth beside her.

"Gemina?" The black-haired girl smiled sadly, holding two sharp knives.

"Shall we begin?" Maehara asked as he stood next to the large iron relic covered in runes.

Kagome looked down at Subject 13. She knew of the girl. Nakiri Lola, 19 year old. Dagger mage. Lived with her mother, father and older brother, all had been killed by her late father.

Shaking those old thoughts away with a grim frown, Kagome turned to Gemina and gave the girl a sad look.

"Let's begin." Gulping down the bile that was beginning to come up her throat, Gemina moved her hands over Subject 13's chest.

"We'll begin the process. Soon, you'll have your precious 'wings'." Gemina replied, as her hands got closer to Subject 13's chest, the knives coming into contact with the girl's skin.

* * *

In the room, the five standing around Subject 13 gave their prayers to the girl. That she would live. That she would be able to make it through.

After all, it's not every day that you are chosen to host one of the nine demons of Hell.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. Which of the nine demons could it be? And what did Kagome's father do to her and her group of friends?**


	14. The Host of Ifrit

**Hi everyone. It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Hope you like it. Words in Latin will be translated at the end.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Let's begin." Gulping down the bile that was beginning to come up her throat, Gemina moved her hands over Subject 13's chest.

"We'll begin the process. Soon, you'll have your precious wings." Gemina replied, as her hands got closer to Subject 13's chest, the knives coming into contact with the girl's skin.

In the room, the five standing around Subject 13 gave their prayers to the girl. That she would live. That she would be able to make it through.

After all, it's not every day that you are chosen to host one of the nine demons of Hell.

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

* * *

Gajeel was staring at the doors that Kagome had left through a few hours ago and sighed.

"Never thought I would see you brooding." Gajeel turned to see Panther Lily eating another kiwi, probably got it from the She-Devil.

"I'm not." Gajeel retorted before setting his arms on the table and lying his head down.

"Yes you are." Panther Lily replied.

"Urusai Lily." Gajeel growled. Meanwhile, a fight had broken out in the guild, not that it was a surprise. Natsu, once again had destroyed Erza's strawberry cake in his fight with Gray, causing the Equip mage to go on a rampage. What was a surprise was that Gajeel wasn't fighting. Usually he had a bone to pick with Natsu or Gray or even Laxus.

"You're not evening fighting with Natsu and Gray? Are you missing Kagome?" Panther Lily asked, while eating his kiwi. His last question got Gajeel's attention and the man sat upright and glared at Panther Lily.

"I'm not." Gajeel replied.

"Yes you are." Panther Lily told his partner.

"No." Gajeel said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." Panther Lily grinned, waiting for Gajeel's response.

"Yes." Gajeel replied automatically. It took him a second to realize what he said before shouting 'no' to Panther Lily.

"You tricked me." Gajeel said, staring at his Exceed.

"You weren't going to admit it yourself so I helped you out." Panther Lily replied.

"Gajeel wasn't going to admit what?" A voice called out behind them. Gajeel and Panther Lily turned to see Levy standing behind them. How she had creeped up on them without Gajeel noticing is what they couldn't comprehend.

"Nothing." Gajeel growled out before going back to his sleeping position, hoping that he could get some shut-eye.

"Nee Gajeel…" Levy asked, sitting down across from Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel's voice came out muffed as his face was in his arms.

"The next book in my favorite series is out in stores. Come with me to buy it?" Levy asked.

"Don't feel like it." Gajeel replied. Levy was a little shocked. When she had asked in the past, he had put up a fit but came with her in the end. And now, she had been rejected.

"Why? Are you tired from your mission?" Levy asked. Panther Lily gave Levy a look from his seat on the table. He knew what the girl was up to, but it was too late.

"I don't want to go, Shrimp. Leave it at that." Gajeel spoke out harshly, more so than usual.

"You never said no when I asked in the past, so why now?" Gajeel didn't reply. He wondered why he went shopping with Levy in the first place. Maybe it was a way to pay for the guilt of harming them back when he was in Phantom Lord.

"I'm not in the mood Shrimp. Go bother someone else." Gajeel told Levy. Levy fumed in her spot. Kagome. The source of all her problems. She had apologized to the girl because she was new and she didn't want to cause a problem with her. But that bitch kept getting in her way. First, Gajeel sticks up for the bitch when she made Wendy cry. Then he goes on a mission with that bitch and they come back late. Then he won't go shopping with her like he usually did.

"Fine. I'll go find Lu-chan." Levy snapped out, getting out of her seat and going off to find Lucy.

"Gajeel…." Panther Lily turned to his partner after he made sure that Levy wasn't near by.

"What Lily?" Gajeel asked.

"Do you like Levy?" Panther Lily asked. Gajeel lifted his head at the question.

"No. Why are you asking Lily?" Gajeel asked.

"No reason. Next question, do you like Mirajane?" Panther Lily continued. Gajeel paled.

"Hell no."

"Erza?"

"I'd rather die." His eyebrow twitched.

"Wendy?"

"No. She's kin, family." Gajeel replied as he described his connection to Wendy

"Natsu?"

"Oi Lily, are you okay? Why the fucking hell would I like that stupid, good for nothing flaming idiot?" Gajeel snapped. Luckily for him, said idiot was too engaged in his fight with Gray and Erza, more like beating from Erza, that he wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome?" Gajeel paused. He went to say no, but for some reason, he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

"I don't know. Leave it at that." Gajeel replied. Getting up from his table, he sauntered over to the bar to get another couple plates of iron to eat and drown his annoyance in.

'He likes her.' Panther Lily grinned at his partner's revelation. The grouchy dragon may not know it himself, but he knew. And he couldn't wait to tease Gajeel about it.

* * *

 **Haregon**

 **Below Basement Level of HQ**

* * *

Kagome's eyes flashed with guilt as Gemina and Erina cut into Subject 13's chest. The girl was in an induced coma, hence she couldn't feel it. But that didn't make the feeling go away. She could see Subject 13's heart, all the veins and arteries that were connected to it. Blood was seeping out of the cuts as Gemina began to dab at the blood with a cloth while Erina prepped the lacrima machines.

"Maehara, status of relic?" Kagome asked, her voice cold and slightly wavering. Maehara turned to look at Kagome. He could hear to waver in her voice, but didn't comment on it.

"It's ready." Maehara replied.

"Erina, Gemina?" Kagome asked the two girls who had just finished cleaning the blood up. They installed a suction system and were making sure that blood was being pumped into her body at the same time.

"She's stable now. You can begin." Erina replied as she checked on the lacrimas.

"Sayori, prepare for the extraction. Maehara." Kagome gave Maehara a look. Nodding, Sayori placed her hands and the relic and made sure the runes were secure. The relic was not too big, probably double the size of Maehara's hands. Maehara put his hands on the relic and began to chant, his magic fluctuating.

 _I call upon the realm of Infernum_

 _To the pits of Ignis_

 _To seal away the daemonium of fire_

 _Heed my call and answer thy prayer_

 _Ifrit_

The runes on the relic began to pulse rapidly. Small beads of sweat fell down Sayori's face as she pushed her magic into the relic to keep the runes from breaking. Maehara's hands began to shake as the relic continued to pulse. At a slow speed at first, then increasing, a dark red essence began to seep out of the relic and form the shape of the relic in Maehara's hands as he controlled the demonic essence.

"Is 13 ready?" Maehara gasped out, gritting his teeth as he continued to capture the demonic essence seeping out of the relic.

"Hai." Gemina replied, stepping back from the girl on the table. Once Maehara had successfully extracted the demonic essence from the relic, Sayori pushed the relic to the side before helping Maehara contain the demonic essence, while Gemina and Erina quickly dragged the table and lacrima machines over to where Maehara and Sayori were standing.

"Hurry. I can't hold it for much longer." Maehara cried out as he channeled more of his magic into his hands to contain the demonic magic.

"Gemina, Erina. Stand back." Kagome ordered as she walked up to Subject 13's coma induced body.

"Gomene. It will be over soon. I promise." Kagome whispered as she channeled her magic into her hands. Nodding to Maehara and Sayori, Sayori backed away from Maehara, staggering while Maehara held his hands over Subject 13's heart.

 _To seal away the daemonium of fire_

 _Heed my call and answer thy prayer_

Maehara chanted repetitively as he pushed the demonic essence in his hands into Subject 13's heart. Suddenly, as soon as the essence touched Subject 13, the girl let out a high pitch scream, making the occupants of the room cringe. Kagome channeled her magic into Subject 13's heart while Maehara was pushing the demonic essence into her heart at the same time.

"Please make it." Maehara whispered as he continued to push the essence into the girl's heart, gritting his teeth every time she let out a scream or shout. Once he had secured all the demon essence in Subject 13's heart, Kagome let her magic fluctuate as she did a high-level healing spell on the girl's heart so it wouldn't burst.

"Sayori, write the runes. Gemin, Erina. Control the lacrima machines." Kagome told the girls. Once Sayori had written the runes on the girl's heart to contain the demon permanently, Kagome moved her hands over the girl's cut open chest and began to heal it. To reseal the cut up, Kagome had to use continue to use her high-level healing spell. She could feel exhaustion coming over her and small beads of sweat dripping down the sides of her face.

"Her magic core and blood levels are dropping." Gemina called out as one of the machines began to beep incessantly.

"Turn up the magic valve and control her core." Erina replied as she worked with the girl's blood levels and heart activity. Slowly, Kagome's magic began to heal the girl, sealing up any evidence of her chest being cut open. Kagome continued to push a large amount of healing magic into the girl, praying that this one would survive. Once she was done, she stepped away, her hands and body shaking from using up so much magic. Her legs began to wobble and Maehara caught her as her legs collapsed from underneath her.

"I've got you." Maehara told Kagome as she tried to stop her hands and legs from shaking.

"Her magic core is stabilizing. Blood levels are good. Heart is beating faster than it should, but that is normal. Body temperature going up. All other vitals are stabilizing." Gemina reported once she and Erina had stabilized Subject 13.

"She's going to make it, for now. We'll continue to watch over her through the night. If she wakes tomorrow, she will be the first successful host." Erina added on. Kagome sighed and sagged in Maehara's grip. After two hours, they had finally successfully created their first demon host.

"I'll help you two." Sayori replied, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Very well. Take shifts of 5 hours. Don't stay up all night long. Get some sleep." Kagome told the three girls. She staggered up, leaning heavily on Maehara once she was on her feet.

"Right back at you A-ka-ne. I'll be watching" Sayori told Kagome, giving her a death glare, knowing that Kagome wouldn't sleep and would occupy herself with something. Kagome shifted her gaze away from Sayori's death stare.

"Hai. Hai. Let's go Maehara." Kagome said as she began to walk towards the exit of the room with the help of Maehara.

"We'll be in the Silver Room. Come there or call by lacrima if you need anything." Maehara told the girls before closing the door and walked Kagome down the hallway. As they walked down the hallway, Kagome's legs were getting shakier by the moment.

"Gomen Maehara, for making you do this all the time." Kagome said as she tightened her grip on Maehara.

"You're fine Akane." Maehara replied. They came up to a gold decorated door and went into to see a furnished living area. There was a kitchen, lounge, a few bedrooms, dining room and bathroom. Kagome could make out Kirina and Okano sitting on the couch eating popcorn while watching movies on the lacrima tv. Raido was sleeping next to Kirina, his head in her lap and Omori was in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Maehara. Hime!" Okano saw Kagome's slacked position against Maehara and got up, pausing the movie. Kirina also saw Kagome and went to move, but Raido gripped her legs and didn't let her move.

"Did it work?" Okano asked with a hopeful yet grim look.

"13 is still alive, with Ifrit sealed inside her. We'll know if she wakes up in the morning." Kagome replied. She felt a bit better than before and was able to stand up without leaning on Maehara too much, but he kept an arm around her just in case she decided to fall over.

"Do you need anything?" Okano asked Kagome and Maehara.

"I'm fine. I'm taking Akane to her bed." Maehara replied.

"I'm fine. I feel fine." Kagome replied. Maehara and Okano gave Kagome a raised-brow look.

"Less than 30 seconds ago, your legs were shaking and they buckled. You're tired from using all that magic. You're going to bed." Maehara told Kagome in a stern voice. Crouching down slightly, Maehara looped one arm under Kagome's legs and lifted her up bridal style.

"Can you make her some hot tea and bring it to her room?" Maehara asked. Okano nodded before heading to the kitchen while Maehara carried Kagome to one of the rooms.

"Maehara, you can put me down. I'm fine." Kagome said, struggling to get out of Maehara's grip.

"You're tired. Everyone can see that you used a lot of your magic. Don't worry. We've got it covered. You need your sleep." Maehara opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hmmph." Kagome crossed her arms and looked away from Maehara, but smiled softly. Maehara set Kagome down on the bed and pulled the covers over her just as Okada walked in with a cup of warm tea. Kagome took the cup from her, thanking Okuda and began to drink it.

"Get some sleep. We'll wake you up when there are any changes." Maehara said. Kagome gave the cup back to Maehara and reclined on the bed, letting her head hit the pillow. Maehara's fingers brushed the bangs out of Kagome's face and pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Good night." Maehara told Kagome before heading out the door.

"Arigato Maehara..." Kagome's voice began to drift off as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **5 AM**

 **Haregon**

* * *

Kagome groaned, rolling over on to her side. Her eyes blearily opened, blinking a couple times to get the blurriness out of her eyes. Sitting up, she looked over to her side at the clock on the wall. It was around 5 in the morning she noticed.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out of the room. In the lounge area, Kagome saw Kirina and Raido passed out on the couch, Raido's head on Kirina's head, and her head on his shoulder. Omori was not in the room, so Kagome guessed that he was in one of the bedrooms. Kagome headed into the kitchen to get something to drink before going to the lab. Inside, Okano was brewing some tea to drink when she saw Kagome walk in, still drowsy from her sleep.

"Hime, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Okano asked as she poured the hot water into two teacups and let the teabags soak in them.

"Better. Any changes on Subject 13?" Kagome asked as she sat down at the bar top, resting her head on her hands, her elbows propped up on the counter.

"Not yet. Sayori and Erina came back an hour or so ago and switched with Maehara. Okano replied, setting one of the cups in front of Kagome and taking a sip from the one in her hands.

"Is that so? Hmm." Kagome was quiet, so was Okano, both taking in the peaceful silence in the air when Gemina rushed into the room.

"Subject 13 is conscious." Gemina cried out. Kagome set her cup on the table and rushed out of the room, Gemina and Okano following behind. The three of them rushed down the hallway and made to the subject's resting room where Maehara checking on the girl.

"Give me an update on her." Kagome said as she began to run diagnostic healing spells.

"Just after you left, Subject 13 caught a fever. Sayori and Erina had just broken the fever when I came in. She regained consciousness just now." Maehara replied. A soft moan came from underneath them. Kagome and Maehara looked down to see Subject 13's eyes open.

"Hime-sama, is that you?" Subject 13's voice came out quietly.

"Yes. Can you hear me?" Kagome asked. The girl nodded, her face scrunching with pain every so often.

"Hime-sama, why does my chest hurt?" Kagome moved her hands over the girl's chest and ran a spell, checking for any injuries.

"Let's take a look shall we." Kagome nodded to Maehara, who stepped back a bit to give the girl some privacy. Kagome unbuttoned the girl's robes and pushed it open so she could see her chest.

"She's been chosen… It worked… It finally worked." Kagome felt tears run down her face as she stared at the mark on the girl's chest. On Subject 13's chest, where her heart rested, a crimson red flame was tattooed on her skin.

"Hime-sama? Why are you crying?" Subject 13 asked. Maehara heard the girl's voice and rushed to see why Kagome was crying, to see the mark on the girl's chest.

"The host of Ifrit has been chosen." Maehara exclaimed.

"Lola, arigato." Kagome smiled as she rebuttoned the girl's dress.

"Lola. You are the host of the fire demon, Ifrit. You are a miracle, one of the few chosen to host one of the greater demons of hell." Kagome replied. Lola took in Kagome's words.

"I am a host of a demon. A miracle." Lola replied. She went silent. Kagome and Maehara waited for her response. It wouldn't be a surprise if she lashed out at them with hatred.

"Arigato." Kagome's head looked up as she stared into Lola's eyes.

"Why are you thanking me? I was the one who put the demon in you. I am the one who made you suffer." Kagome asked.

"You saved me. I remember… before I blacked out. My otou-san, no, that bastard… he killed my okaa-san and my oni-san, and I couldn't even stop him with my magic. Just as he was about to kill me… I saw silver hair floating in front of me. When you turned around, I saw your eyes… before I blacked out." Lola said.

"You saved my life. It will take time to get used to hosting a demon, but I will agree that it saved my life. I'm sure my oka-san and oni-san would agree with me." Kagome's eyes watered. Lola began to sit up, wincing in pain. Once she was in sitting position, she reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Arigato Hime-sama." Lola smiled brightly. Kagome smiled and wiped her tears. Beside her, Maehara and Gemina were watching over the interaction with smiles on their faces.

"Would you like to join our guild?" Kagome asked. Lola nodded, wanting to follow the person who had saved her life.

"Once you meet the others, we will have your initiation done." Kagome replied.

"She's all set to move now." Gemina said, checking on Lola's vitals.

"Do you want to try moving?" Lola nodded.

"Gemina, Maehara, go round the others up in the living room for me." Gemina and Maehara nodded before heading out of the room, rushing off to find their friends. Kagome helped Lola off the bed and began to walk the girl around the room so she could get used to walking after so long.

"I wasn't the one to found this guild. I changed the name, but it was my father who began this guild. He called it the Demon's Brigade. My father was a dark mage who used to experiment on people for his own sick reasons. When I was young, he brought to the old head quarters. That was the time when he branded me with this cursed blood rune, along with the kids of his fellow conspirers. You will meet them in a bit." Kagome moved her bracelets to show Lola the blood run tainting her wrist.

"At first, the blood rune didn't do anything to us. But, one day, one of the test subjects he was experimenting on was a pyromaniac, a fire mage. On his dying breath, the mage blew up the whole headquarters, killing our parents off in one strike. I was happy my father was gone. But, it only brought us trouble. Before our parents died, they had written up a contract, stating things that needed to be done before we would be free. And with that, our blood rune sealed us to the contract, caging us." Kagome replied.

"How do you break the rune?" Lola asked, now able to walk on her own.

"You can't. A blood rune contract is dark magic, one that doesn't have a cure to it. In order to break free of the contract, you must comply with what it demands." Kagome replied.

"Oh." Lola felt the mood shift.

"Don't worry about it though. On the other hand, you are the host of the fire demon, Ifrit. So far, you're the first one whose been accepted by the demon. When we chose our test subjects, we chose them based on their characteristics and whether they will be compatible with the demon. Being the host of the demon will be tough. Your magic will be out of control and you will gain powers through Ifrit, even being able to summon him. We'll help you once you've gotten your primary magic stabilized." The two girls came up to the living room door.

"Before we go in, I am going to put a blindfold on you. This is part of our initation." Lola nodded. Reaching into her jacket pocket, Kagome pulled out a black cloth and tied it around Lola's eyes.

"Here we go." Kagome said, opening the door and leading Lola into the room. Lola stood in the center. She could hear the shuffling of feet and clothes and people walked around her.

"We are the secret of the Underground…" One voice said. Lola could tell that it was a male.

"The Scarlet fire that burns in Hell…." Another said. This time, Lola recognized it to be a female.

"We are the ones that hide…"

"And the ones who fight…"

"We are chained together…" Lola felt a spike of magic in the air. Her body tingled as the initiation continued.

"By blood and all…"

"Nakiri Lola." Lola finally recognized Kagome's voice.

"You have been called to serve. Do you accept the call?" All was quiet.

"Do you accept the responsibility? The consequences? The pain and suffering"

"Most of all, do you accept the blood-kept secret?"

"Nakiri Lola, do you accept our call?" Kagome asked.

"I do." Lola replied. The magic in the room began to hum in symphony as it painted a mark on Lola's wrist, one that every member in the guild had. Lola could feel the prickling on her wrist, as the guild mark was tattooed. It was the shape of pair of bat wings with a three tomoe spiral in the middle. Once the prickling stopped, the magic in the room cut off immediately.

Someone walked up to Lola and pulled off the blindfold. Opening her eyes, Lola took her first glance at the new guild she had entered. In front of her, she saw around a dozen or so people standing around. And in the middle of them was Kagome and Maehara.

"Lola, welcome to the Scarlet Claw."

* * *

 _Infernum –_ Hell

 _Ignis –_ Fire

 _Daemonium -_ Demon

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Please comment. Next chapter will be back at Fairy Tail… maybe with some romance and jealously.  
**


	15. The Sleeping Spirit

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's been a while. I've been trying to figure out where I want the plot line to go.**

 **The guild mark for Scarlet Claw, for those who don't understand the description is the Sharingan (from Uchiha Clan in Naruto) in the middle of two bat wings (that are hair clips from Krul Tepes in Seraph of the End).**

 **GirlFish: Yes. Scarlet Guid is not a light guild. Seeing as they are tampering with demons, going behind the council's back and were given permission by the council to have their guild (their parents did), they could be an independent guild or a dark guild. Who knows?**

 **Without further ado, hopes you all like it. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Nakiri Lola, do you accept our call?" Kagome asked.

"I do." Lola replied. The magic in the room began to hum in symphony as it painted a mark on Lola's wrist, one that every member in the guild had. Lola could feel the prickling on her wrist, as the guild mark was tattooed. It was the shape of pair of bat wings with a three tomoe spiral in the middle. Once the prickling stopped, the magic in the room cut off immediately.

Someone walked up to Lola and pulled off the blindfold. Opening her eyes, Lola took her first glance at the new guild she had entered. In front of her, she saw around a dozen or so people standing around. And in the middle of them was Kagome and Maehara.

"Lola, welcome to the Scarlet Claw."

* * *

It had been six days since Kagome had last been seen in the guild. Wendy was okay the first couple days, being surrounded by her mother's family, but the loneliness was finally hitting her. Wendy started to grow bags under her eyes and couldn't sleep without seeing the large monster in her nightmares. She began to cry, which woke up the rest of the house. Mira and Lisanna tried to help her, but it was no use. Finally, Mira had to use a Sleeping Spell on Wendy to get the poor child to fall asleep.

"Mama…." Wendy mumbled as she rolled in her sleep, clutching a light blue dragon. Kagome had bought that for her when she had gone shopping with Mira days before. Mira looked at the small child with sad eyes, before closing the door to the infirmary.

"How is she, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, once Mira had come back to the bar and began to deal out orders.

"She's sleeping." Mira replied as she made Lisanna an iced tea. Lisanna nodded.

"I wonder if she's not used to having someone leave for so long." Lisanna and Mira turned to see the Thunder God Tribe sitting at next to Lisanna.

"But her whole guild disappeared. And she was okay after a while of crying." Bickslow replied.

"She had us to fill in that hole. Her dragon left her when she was a child, just like Kagome had to do when she went to finish business. Wendy must be having flashbacks from those painful moments." Evergreen told Bickslow, whacking the Soul mage over the head.

"When did Nee-sama say she was coming back?" Lisanna asked.

"About a week or so." Mira replied as she wiped one of the glasses in her hands.

"I hope she comes back soon. Wendy isn't getting any better." Evergreen replied as she looked back at where the infirmary was.

"Tadaima!" The group sitting around the bar turned around to see two figures walking through the guild door.

"Nee-sama!" Lisanna ran towards Kagome and threw herself at her. Kagome caught her oncoming sister and gave her a hug.

"How are you Lisanna?" Kagome asked.

"Good. Who's this?" Lisanna asked, looking at the girl that stood next to her older sister. The girl had chocolate brown eyes that had red flecks in them and violet hair. She was shorter than Kagome and noticeably younger as well. Meanwhile, Mira and Evergreen walked up to the group that stood in the middle of the guild, whilst the rest of the guild went on their own business.

"This is Nakiri Lola. She wants to join Fairy Tail." Kagome told her family.

"Lola, these are my younger sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna, the ones I told you about." Kagome said, gesturing to the two silver-heads that looked alike before turning to the brunette.

"And this is Evergreen, one of my best friends." Kagome added on.

"Hajimemashite minna-san. Please take good care of me." Lola said, bowing down.

"Nice to meet you too Lola. Let's take you to talk with Master." Mira said. before turning to Kagome.

"Kagome, you should head to the infirmary. Wendy's not doing so well." Before Mira could even finish the sentence, Kagome's image blurred as she raced out of sight.

"Who is the master of the guild?" Lola asked as they walked upstairs, heading for Master's office.

"Makarov Dreyar, one of the 10 Wizard Saints." Mira replied as they reached Master's office door. Knocking on the door, Mira walked in with Lola following behind. In the office, Lola saw a short old man sitting behind a desk holding up papers and giggling, while a tall, muscular blond male was yelling at him.

"Master, we have a new person that wants to join, so stop looking at ecchi magazines." Mira said with a scowl on her face as she ripped the magazine away from Master.

"But Mira…" Master went to protest but stopped when he saw Mira's murderous aura appear around her.

"Never mind. What did you need again?" Master asked. Mira gestured to the girl behind her as she stepped out of the way and stood next to Laxus.

"What is your name child?" Master asked Lola.

"Nakiri Lola, sir." Lola replied. Whilst she was discussing her becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Mira struck up a short conversation with Laxus.

"What are you doing here?" Mira asked Laxus.

"Got roped up into working with Jiji on paperwork. Not that that actually ended up happening. It was more me yelling at the old man and him giggling away at magazines. Not that I didn't mind what I saw." Laxus said, the last sentence coming out significantly quieter so the she devil beside him didn't hear.

"Oh." Mira replied before Master called her.

"Yes Master?" Mira asked.

"The stamp." Mira nodded and she grabbed the guild stamp from the cabinet across the room before walking over to Lola.

"Where do you want it, and what color?" Mira asked.

"I can choose?" Lola asked. Mira nodded her head.

"I want it on my right shoulder, in red." Taking the stamp, Mira turned Lola slightly and pressed the guild mark on the girl's right shoulder. Lola sucked in a breath as she felt her magic surge inside of her.

"Lola, welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira told Lola as the girl looked down at her shoulder to see her new guild mark.

"Arigato." Lola replied, bowing to Master.

"That's alright child. Mira, Laxus. Show Lola downstairs to the others." Master said.

"Come with us. We'll introduce you."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **In the Infirmary**

* * *

As soon as the words came out of Mira's mouth, Kagome rushed off to the infirmary. As soon as she made her way into the infirmary, she looked inside to see it occupied. On the bed, next to the window, laid Wendy.

"Wendy!" Kagome whispered as she walked over to the sleeping girl to see Charle sitting beside her.

"Charle, tadaima. What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome… it's horrible. This girl… honestly. She wore herself out. She began to fear that you had left her and hyperventilated a couple of times. Finally, Mira placed Wendy under a sleeping spell so the girl would sleep. Now, it all depends on Wendy to wake up, if she wants to or not." Charle said. Kagome looked Charle over to see the Exceed had light bags under her eyes and her clothes were unkempt.

"Why don't you go have a a nap? I'll stay with Wendy." Kagome told Charle, lifting the small cat into her lap and rubbing her ears.

"No… I have… to watch over Wendy." Charle mumbled as her eyes began to droop.

"I'll watch over Wendy. I promise I will wake you up as soon as Wendy is up, okay?" Charle nodded. Kagome watched the small Exceed as she fell asleep, rubbing her head as the Exceed purred away. Lifting Charle, she laid the Exceed on the bed beside Wendy's before turning her attention to the sleeping dragon slayer. Kagome sat on the bed beside Wendy and held the little girl's hand.

"Wendy. You shouldn't have to fear me ever leaving you. You're my precious daughter. You may not be my daughter by birth, but you are the closest thing I have to a daughter. I have claimed you as mine. You are my kin and that will never change." Kagome sifted her fingers through Wendy's hair.

"Onegai… wake up soon."

"The brat will wake up soon. Don't worry over it." Kagome turned to see the metal-studded slayer walk into the infirmary.

"Gajeel… What if she doesn't? I can't lose another family again." Gajeel grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Wendy's bedside, where Kagome was sitting.

"We're all stubborn. It's kind of a requirement of being in Fairy Tail, if you haven't noticed. The brat… she's stubborn alright. She'll wake up when she's ready." Gajeel said. Kagome's mood didn't change.

' **Special…'** Gajeel's eyes widened as he heard his inner dragon speak to him for the first time.

' **Don't lose… her….'** The voice came again before dying off. Gajeel looked at the girl that the dragon was gesturing to. Kagome's eyes were watering at the thought of Wendy being all alone, thinking that she wasn't going to come back, Wendy not eating and sleeping properly. However, before the tears could fall down her face, Kagome felt herself get pulled off the bed and into someone's lap. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her close into the person's chest. Looking up, Kagome realized it was Gajeel that was holding her.

"Seaweed, you have to trust her. Trust that she'll come back. She won't leave you, just like you won't leave her." Gajeel said in a low voice.

' **Protection….'** Kagome heard her inner dragon say. She called out to her, but her inner dragon didn't reply.

 **'Safe...'** Kagome heard again, this time, her inner dragon staying silent after speaking. Kagome looked at the chest of the male that was comforting her and slightly burrowed her head closer towards him. Kagome was touched. For as long as she knew Gajeel, she didn't think he was the type of guy to do this. He was almost caring… loving. But then the rest of the sentence rushed into her head, and she slapped him on the chest.

"Seaweed. Did you just call me a plant in the sea?" Kagome asked, glaring at Gajeel's eyes that seemed to dance with mirth.

"Of course I did. You hail from the water, so I thought it was fitting." Gajeel replied, his lips twisting into a smirk as Kagome's face got redder and redder.

"Gajeel…" Kagome growled as the man laughed. Hearing Gajeel laugh, Kagome's ire died down as she pouted.

"So mean to me… after all I did for you." Kagome said, looking away with fake tears in her eyes, not that Gajeel knew though.

"Eh.. Um… Don't cry." Gajeel was panicking, ready to go get someone to stop Kagome from crying when he heard sounds of laughter. He turned to look at Kagome to see her laughing at him, happiness and glee dancing in her eyes.

"You faker!" Gajeel glared at Kagome, who continued to laugh. Seeing Kagome laugh and not still upset about Wendy made Gajeel smile.

"You still upset, you big baby?" Kagome asked, pulling at Gajeel's cheeks, when she felt something sharp on her fingers and saw her fingers in his mouth, more specifically, between his teeth.

"You bit me." Kagome squealed as she ripped her fingers from his mouth and gently caressed them, keeping them far from Gajeel's mouth.

"Gihihi!" Gajeel chuckled. The two were unaware of the murderous glare from the doorway of the infirmary that was directed their way.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Guild Hall**

* * *

"What would you like?" Mira asked as Lola sat at the bar. Laxus had wandered off to his table where the rest of his team was sitting.

"Just a glass of water. Maybe something spicy too." Lola asked.

"Do you want fire wings? Courtesy of our resident pyro." Mira asked.

"Sure." Lola replied. Mira turned away to get Lola's orders when a couple of girls gathered at the bar to see who the new girl was.

"You a new member?" Lola turned to see a couple of girls sitting next to her, one crimson red head, one beach blonde, Lisanna and Evergreen. A blunette came storming up to the bar and sat on a chair, putting on a fake smile that no one but Lola and Lisanna noticed.

"Guys, introduce yourselves. She doesn't know who you are." Lisanna said.

"Hi. I'm Lucy Hearfilia, Celestial Mage." Lucy grinned and waved her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet, Equip Mage." Erza demonstrated by equiping her signature sword and brandishing it.

"Neat. That sword… it comes from the original Heart Kreuz armor set, doesn't it?" The rest of the girls looked stunned at Lola's knowledge.

"It does. How did you know?" Erza asked. Before Lola could answer, the blunette cut her off.

"Don't forget the rest of us, Erza. Hi, I'm Levy McGarden, Solid Script Mage. Nice to meet'cha." Levy smiled. Lola nodded her head before turning back to Erza.

"I'm a dagger mage. That's how I know." Lola said, whipping out a dagger that was holding her hair up in it's hairdo and showing the girls.

"I also dabble in fire." Lola said, letting her fingers light up in dark red fire as she created the same mark that rested on her chest, just over her heart. She had learned the beginning steps of summons small amounts of fire and making sure not to let them out of control.

"Natsu is going to love you." Erza said as she looked at Lola's flames. While the flames looked pretty and innocent, like the girl herself, somehow, Erza felt as if there was something behind those flames. They seemed almost… dark. But Erza let the thought go. It could just be her imagination. Mira had returned with Lola's water and spicy wings and the dagger mage began to eat her lunch.

"How did you meet Nee-sama?" Lisanna asked Lola, which seemed to catch the rest of the small group's attention.

"Kagome? I met her on the train out of Haregon. The train was full and it was the last train of the night and she let me share the train compartment with her." Lola replied, changing how she called Kagame and tweaking the truth about how they met. From what Lola remembered before her operation, she was being transported on a train somewhere and there were two people with her, a male with brown hair who she now knew as Maehara, and a silver haired girl, who she now knew as Kagome.

"Huh. That's neat." Evergreen told Lola as the violet-haired girl continued to eat her meal.

"Let's introduce the rest of the guild to you. Come on." Lisanna, Lucy and Evergreen pulled Lola out of her chair once she was done eating and walked her over to where Bisca and Alzack were sitting.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Infirmary**

* * *

"What did you do for the past couple days?" Kagome asked. She had returned to her seated spot on Wendy's bed while Gajeel stayed in the chair.

"I headed out with Lily on a solo job in Crocus. We trained in a forest outside of Crocus for a day or two before coming back." Gajeel replied.

"Did you meet Sting and Rouge again?" Kagome asked.

"Yah. Those infernal idiots were picking a fight with a local gang. I had to go and fish them out of that mess. Then, they began to pester me about training them, so I spent a day doing that. They say hi. Sting says you betrayed them, leaving them to deal with me alone… when I get my hands on that brat." Gajeel said, running his tongue over his teeth and grinning in a feral-like manner.

"Poor them." Kagome mumbled before turning back to her unconscious daughter. She began to hum a song, one that her mother used to sing to her as a child and slowly, she merged with her inner dragon.

" **Come back Musume."** Kagome could hear her inner dragon calling out to Wendy. Gajeel noticed the spike in Kagome's magic and realized that she had merged with her inner dragon, seeing the maternal instincts that Kagome was showing.

" **You're safe. I'm here. You don't need to be afraid or hide."** Gajeel stayed silent as Kagome called out to Wendy's inner dragon, hoping the younger girl would answer.

'" **I'm here. I won't ever leave you forever. You are my child… for eternity. So please… wake up."** Kagame said, giving Wendy a kiss on the forehead, sending her magic through her kiss.

A few minutes went by and Kagome didn't feel a shift in Wendy's magic at all. Once the message had been told, Kagome let her inner dragon recede back into her unconscious.

* * *

 **Wendy's Mindscape**

* * *

"I'm worthless. Not even my mother stayed with me." Wendy told herself as she wandered down the dark path. She was walking in a wooded forest with a small, white-feathered dragon, that represented her inner dragon flying beside her.

"Mama loves us. She wouldn't leave us." The dragon told Wendy, but Wendy wouldn't believe the dragon.

"Maybe it was for the best. Mama is so much better than me. She's strong than me, prettier than me. She can probably find someone for herself." Wendy said as she twisted the pendant on the necklace that Kagome had gotten her. The small dragon flew next to Wendy as the girl continued on her path.

"Maybe I'm the reason why Mama hasn't got anyone. Because no one will take someone that already has children, especially my age." Wendy felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mama will always stay with us. She will only find a mate that accepts us as well." The dragon told Wendy, but once again, Wendy wasn't listening.

"It's all my fault." Wendy felt tears running down her cheeks. She raised her hands and rubbed her eyes as the tears continued to drip down her cheeks when she heard a voice call out to her.

' **Come back Musume."**

"Mama? Mama! Mama!" Wendy called out as she tried to reply.

" **You're safe. I'm here. You don't need to be afraid or hide."** Wendy's eyes widened slightly. How did she know, Wendy wondered.

'" **I'm here. I won't ever leave you forever. You are my child… for eternity. So please… wake up."** Wendy saw a shimmering spirit form in front of her, forming Kagome. The spirit came up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before backing away and moving the strands of hair out of her face. Smiling, the spirit began to disappear.

"Mama!" Wendy called out as she began to cry, feeling Kagame's feelings through the kiss that the spirit had given her. The forest around her and the white-feathered dragon beside her began to fade from her vision as Wendy began to wake up.

* * *

 **In the Infirmary**

* * *

"Ma...ma..." Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard the sound. Looking over at Wendy, she noticed that the small bluenette was waking up.

"My god, Wendy." Kagome called out, tightly but gently holding Wendy's hand in hers. Wendy's eyes slowly blinked open. Gajeel stood up from his seat and walked towards Wendy's bed, standing next to Kagome as the two watched over Wendy.

"Ma…ma." Wendy called out, her bleary eyes drifting around until they landed on Kagome and Gajeel.

"Ma...ma… Pa...pa…." Wendy called out again. Kagome stiffened at the last word.

"I'm right here Musume." Kagome told Wendy. Wendy blinked a couple times, letting her vision come back to normal. Once it was, she looked around from where she was lying to see Kagome sitting on the bed next to her and Gajeel standing beside her.

"Mama!" Wendy sat straight up and gave Kagome a hug, her arms tight around Kagome's body as the older girl held her close.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come." Kagome told Wendy in a soft voice, smoothing the girl's hair down as she talked.

"I was scared. I know you weren't going to leave me, but I was scared." Wendy replied.

"I promise… for all eternity, that I will never leave you behind. There will be times where I will need some space for personal reasons, but it isn't your fault." Kagome said, kissing Wendy on the forehead before pulling away.

"I told you before, when I first marked you, we talked about mating." Kagome started.

"I'm leaving. Feel better brat." Gajeel said, ruffling Wendy's dark locks and heading for the infirmary exit, when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. I'll tell Mira you chickened out. She'll have a field day with that, won't she?" Kagome told Gajeel. Gajeel growled darkly and spun around, his eyes narrowing on Kagome's laughing figure as he returned to Wendy's bedside.

"There are two bites that a dragon, or in our case, dragon slayer can give or receive. One is the claiming bite, which is what you have. It claims anyone unrelated by blood under their protection as a child or sibling. This bite is rare as it only happens if your inner dragon allows it so." Kagome explained.

"The second bite is the mating bite." Kagome told Wendy.

"Mating? Is that what all the girls in the guild talk about?" Wendy asked with a blush. Kagome's cheeks began tinted red as Gajeel chuckled next to her. Sending him a glare, she continued on.

"Wendy, mating is when a female or male dragon looks for it's other half, what they call a mate. And there is a season for this, which is called mating season."

"In our lives, there is only one person that is our mate. It has already been engraved in our inner dragon's soul. Your inner dragon will begin to send you signs of mating when you become of age. As soon as the female turns of age, the inner dragon will seek out it's other half. It will start to send out signals and the chosen male will respond." Kagome started.

"What happens next?" Kagome blushed, not wanting to breach the topic.

"You started this Seawead. You have to finish it." Gajeel said, his arms crossed over his chest. He was loving this.

"Once the male and female know who they are, they undergo the courting process, what you know as dating. Once they are ready to cement the bond, the female or male dragon slayer will bite their mate to seal the mating. Now usually, the bite mark goes in the crook of the neck on the left side, but it really depends on where the dragon slayer wants it." Kagome finished, her face bright red by the end and Gajeel was laughing his head off.

"Where else can a dragon slayer leave their mark? And what is it about mating season?" Wendy asked, curiously.

"A dragon slayer can mark their mate where they want really, but usually it is in the crook of the left side of the neck. Mating season is the time when the inner dragon rises into your conscious and your senses are more in tune with it." Kagome explained.

"Mating season is when the mating process occurs. It is also a time when a dragon slayer goes into heat." Kagome cut herself short, cursing in her head.

"What is a heat?" Wendy wondered.

"Brat, a heat is when dragon slayers will desire the opposite sex as they look for their mate. Their senses will be in overdrive and most of their time will be spent with their inner dragon telling them how to act and so forth." Kagome quickly explained.

"Oh ok. One more question. What is the mating process? You didn't explain before." This question was one that both Kagome and Gajeel didn't want to answer.

"You won't need to know about that till later. When the time comes, I'll tell you about it. Okay?" Kagome pleaded, hoping that Wendy wouldn't ask anymore.

"Okay Mama." Wendy said, burrowing her head into Kagome's chest as the older dragon slayer let out a purr.

"Do you think you're well enough to move around?" Kagome asked.

"I think so. I slept a lot, so I should be good." Wendy replied.

"Why don't you head into the guild hall? There are some people who have been waiting for you to wake up. I'll be right behind you." Kagome asked. Wendy nodded. Jumping off the bed, Wendy walked out of the infirmary, heading for the guild hall. In the infirmary, Kagome and Gajeel could hear the cheers, signaling that Wendy had entered the guild hall.

"Does she know that you're already of age?" Gajeel finally asked.

"No. I don't think she does." Kagome replied, her head in her hands.

"How am I supposed to explain that I have to find a mate soon? She's going to think she's extra weight." Kagome said into her hands.

"More importantly, will your mate accept her? That's the question."

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will come out during the first week of January so look forward to it. There will be some jealously with Levy and some private moments for Gajeel and Kagome. Please review if you have any ideas that you want.**


End file.
